Der Name der Rose/Sechster Tag
Sechster Tag 256 Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 257 SECHSTER TAG METTE Worin die Principes sederunt und Malachias zu Boden stürzt. Frierend begaben wir uns zur Mette. Es war immer noch neblig in dieser frühen Stunde vor Anbruch des neuen Tages, mir saß die schlaflose Nacht in den Knochen, und als wir den Kreuzgang durchquerten, drang mir die Feuchtigkeit bis ins innerste Mark. Die Kirche war kalt, doch mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung kniete ich nieder unter dem hohen Gewölbe, geschützt vor den Elementen, getröstet durch die Wärme der anderen Leiber und durch das Gebet. Der Psalmengesang hatte gerade begonnen, als William mich auf einen leeren Platz im Chorgestühl hinwies, zwischen Jorge und Pacificus von Tivoli. Es war der Platz des Bibliothekars, der in der Tat stets neben dem Blinden zu sitzen pflegte. Auch sah ich, daß wir nicht die einzigen waren, die sein Fehlen bemerkt hatten. Auf der einen Seite erhaschte ich einen besorgten Blick des Abtes, der sicher längst wußte, wie unheilschwanger solche Abwesenheiten waren. Auf der anderen Seite bemerkte ich eine ganz ungewöhnliche Unruhe bei Jorge. Sein Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck gemeinhin so undurchschaubar war dank jener weißen, lichtlosen Augen, lag fast gänzlich im Schatten, doch nervös und ruhelos waren seine Hände. Immer wieder tastete er nach dem Platz neben sich, wie um zu prüfen, ob er inzwischen besetzt war, und in regelmäßigen Abständen wiederholte er diese Geste, als hoffte er, daß der Fehlende jeden Augenblick auftauchen werde, nicht ohne das Gegenteil zu befürchten. »Wo mag der Bibliothekar sein?« fragte ich William flüsternd. »Malachias war der letzte«, antwortete er, »der das Buch in Händen hatte. Wenn er nicht selbst der Mörder ist, könnte es sein, daß er nicht wußte, welche Gefahren es birgt . . .« Mehr war im Augenblick nicht zu sagen. Man konnte nur warten. Und so warteten wir, der Abt, der den leeren Platz nicht aus den Augen ließ, und Jorge, der immer wieder hinübertastete. Am Ende des Gottesdienstes ermahnte der Abt die versammelten Mönche und Novizen, sich gebührend auf die Hohe Messe zur Weihnacht vorzubereiten. Sie sollten darum jetzt nicht auseinandergehen, sondern, dem Brauche entsprechend, die Zeit bis Laudes nutzen, um einige der für jene Gelegenheit vorgesehenen Chorgesänge zu üben, auch um damit die Eintracht der ganzen Gemeinde unter Beweis zu stellen. Eine gute Idee, so schien mir, denn im Chorgesang war jener Verband frommer Männer tatsächlich harmonisch wie ein einziger Leib mit einer einzigen Stimme und, dank jahrelanger Übung, einträchtig wie ein Herz und eine Seele. Der Abt intonierte das Sederunt principes: Sederunt principes et adversus me loquebantur, iniqui persecuti sunt me. Adjuva me, Domine Deus meus, salvum me fac propter magnam misericordiam tuam. Ich fragte mich, ob der Abt dieses Graduale wohl bewußt ausgesucht hatte für diesen Morgen, an welchem die Abgesandten jener Fürsten und Machthaber (die da saßen und gegen uns sprachen, uns verfolgend in ihrer Bosheit) noch unter uns weilten, gleichsam um sie daran zu erinnern, wie unerschütterlich unser Orden seit Jahrhunderten den Verfolgungen durch die Mächtigen standgehalten hatte dank seines besonderen Verhältnisses zu Gott, dem Herrn der Heerscharen. In der Tat weckte der Anfang des Gesanges einen Eindruck von großer Kraft. Langsam und feierlich begann auf der ersten Silbe se ein mächtiger Chor von Dutzenden und Aberdutzenden tiefer Stimmen, deren gleichbleibender Grundton das Kirchenschiff füllte und sich hoch über unsere Köpfe erhob, wiewohl er aus dem Herzen der Erde zu kommen schien. Auch brach er nicht ab, Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 258 als andere Stimmen einsetzten, um über diesem tiefen und kontinuierlichen Halteton eine Reihe von Vokalisen und Melismen zu knüpfen, sondern blieb – gleichsam tellurisch – so lange liegen, wie ein geübter Vorsänger braucht, um getragen und mit vielen Kadenzen zwölfmal das Ave Maria zu singen. Und wie befreit durch das Grundvertrauen, das jene beharrlich ausgehaltene Silbe – Allegorie der ewigen Dauer – den Sängern einflößte, errichteten andere Stimmen, insbesondere die der Novizen, auf diesem festen Felsengrunde nun Säulen und Giebel und Zinnen aus liqueszierenden und subpunktierten Neumen. Und während mein Herz vor Wonne erbebte beim raschen Auf und Ab eines Climacus oder Porrectus, eines Torculus oder Salicus, dünkte mich, als wollten mir jene Stimmen bedeuten, daß die Seele (der Singenden wie derer, die ihnen lauschten) dem Überschwang der Gefühle nicht standzuhalten vermag und aufbricht, um Freude, Schmerz, Lobpreis und Liebe auszudrücken im beglückenden Rausch dieser Klangesfülle. Indessen ließ das beharrliche Grollen der chthonischen Stimmen nicht nach, als wollten sie sagen, daß die Feinde, die dem Gottesvolk nachstellen, stets gegenwärtig bleiben. Bis schließlich jenes neptunische Brausen eines einzigen tiefen Haltetons besiegt, oder jedenfalls gebändigt und übertönt wurde durch den hallelujatischen Jubel der Oberstimmen, um sich aufzulösen in einem majestätischen, vollendet reinen Akkord mit abschließendem Resupinus. Nachdem das sederunt derart ausgesprochen, ja fast mit dumpfer Qual herausgepreßt worden war, erklang nun das principes in großer seraphischer Ruhe. Ich fragte mich nicht mehr, wer jene Fürsten sein mochten, die da saßen und gegen mich sprachen als böse Verfolger, denn verschwunden und aufgelöst war das bedrohliche, alptraumhafte Phantom. Auch andere Phantome, so schien mir, lösten sich auf in diesem Moment, denn als ich jetzt erneut hinübersah zum Platz des Bibliothekars, von dem mich der hehre Gesang eine Zeitlang abgelenkt hatte, erblickte ich die Gestalt des Vermißten zwischen den Sängern, als hätte sie nie gefehlt. Ich schaute zu William und gewahrte eine Spur von Erleichterung in seinen Augen – die gleiche, die ich nun auch drüben in den Augen des Abtes bemerkte. Was Jorge betraf, so hatte er seine tastende Hand, als sie den Leib des Nachbarn berührte, rasch wieder zurückgezogen. Welche Gefühle ihn durchströmten, vermag ich allerdings nicht zu sagen. Festlich erklang nun das adjuva me, dessen klares a sich hell durch die Kirche verbreitete, und auch das u erschien nicht mehr so düster wie eben noch das von sederunt, sondern war jetzt erfüllt von heiliger Kraft. Die Mönche und Novizen sangen, wie es den Regeln des Singens entsprach, mit hochaufgerichtetem Oberkörper, die Kehle frei, den Blick nach oben, das Buch vor sich haltend in Schulterhöhe, so daß sie die Neumen lesen konnten, ohne durch ein Senken des Kopfes das Entströmen der Luft aus ihrer Brust zu vermindern. Doch es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, es war noch vollkommen dunkel draußen, und trotz der Jubelklänge waren die Sänger noch schläfrig, so daß manche von ihnen, womöglich gerade in einen lang ausgehaltenen Ton versenkt oder sich forttragen lassend von der Welle des Klanges, zuweilen den Kopf nach vorn kippen ließen, von der Müdigkeit übermannt. Weshalb auch bei dieser Gelegenheit die Fratres vigilantes durch die Reihen gingen und mit ihren Lampen in die Gesichter leuchteten, um die Singenden anzuhalten zur Vigilia des Leibes und der Seele. Einer der Vigilanten war es denn auch, der als erster entdeckte, daß Malachias sonderbar wankte, als sei er plötzlich in die kimmerischen Nebel des Tiefschlafs eingetaucht, den er vermutlich in jener Nacht nicht genossen hatte. Er trat näher und leuchtete ihm ins Gesicht, wodurch er meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Szene zog. Der Bibliothekar reagierte nicht. Der Lampenträger berührte ihn, und schwer kippte Malachias vornüber. Der Lampenträger konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, bevor er zu Boden stürzte. Die Stimmen erloschen, der Gesang erstarb, es folgte ein kurzes Durcheinander. William war sofort aufgesprungen und zu der Stelle geeilt, wo jetzt Pacificus von Tivoli und der Vigilant den reglosen Malachias auf den Boden legten. Wir trafen fast gleichzeitig mit dem Abt bei dem Zusammengebrochenen ein und musterten sein Gesicht im Schein der Lampen. Ich habe sein Aussehen schon beschrieben, doch nun, in diesem Licht, sah er aus wie der Tod persönlich: die Nase spitz, die Augen hohl, die Wangen eingefallen, die Ohren weiß und zusammengeschrumpft mit nach außen gekehrten Läppchen, die Gesichtshaut straff und trocken, gelblich und gesprenkelt mit schwarzen Flecken. Er hatte die Augen noch offen, und seinen verdorrten Lippen entströmte ein dünner Hauch. Er schnappte nach Luft, sein Mund ging auf, und ich sah, gebeugt über Williams Schulter, der vor ihm kniete, wie im Gehege der Zähne eine schwarze Zunge sich wand. William faßte ihm mit einer Hand um die Schulter, hob ihn halb hoch und wischte ihm mit der anderen kleine glänzende Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Malachias spürte die Berührung, starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin, gewiß ohne etwas zu sehen, ohne jemanden zu erkennen, und hob eine zitternde Hand. Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 259 Er packte William an der Brust und zog ihn an sich, bis ihre Gesichter einander fast berührten. Matt und kaum vernehmbar brachte er ein paar Worte hervor: »Er hatte mich gewarnt . . . es hatte wirklich . . . die Kraft von tausend Skorpionen . . .« »Wer hatte dich gewarnt?« fragte William. Malachias wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ein heftiges Beben erschütterte ihn. Sein Kopf fiel zurück, alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Er war tot. William legte ihn nieder und stand auf. Er sah den Abt neben sich stehen, der kein Wort sagte, und hinter dem Abt Bernard Gui. »Herr Bernard«, wandte er sich an diesen, »wer hat den hier getötet, nachdem Ihr doch den Mörder so trefflich gefunden und in Gewahrsam genommen habt?« »Fragt mich nicht«, erwiderte der Inquisitor. »Ich habe niemals behauptet, alle Übeltäter überführt zu haben, die in dieser Abtei ihr Unwesen treiben. Ich hätte es gern getan, wenn ich gekonnt hätte . . .« Er sah William bedeutungsvoll an. »Doch die restlichen muß ich nun der Strenge – oder der übertriebenen Nachsicht – des Herrn Abtes überlassen . . .« Sprach's und entfernte sich, während der Abt erbleichte. Im selben Moment hörten wir ein dumpfes Stöhnen. Es war Jorge, der in seiner Gebetsbank kniete, gestützt von einem Mönch, der ihm wohl gerade gesagt hatte, was geschehen war. »Nie wird es enden . . .«, klagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. »Oh Herr, vergib uns allen!« William beugte sich noch einmal über den Toten und nahm seinen Puls. Er hob die Handflächen ans Licht. Die ersten drei Finger der rechten Hand waren an den Kuppen schwarz. Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 260 SECHSTER TAG LAUDES Worin ein neuer Cellerar ernannt wird, aber kein neuer Bibliothekar. War es wirklich schon Laudes? War es früher oder später? Von nun an verlor ich das Zeitgefühl. Mag sein, daß Stunden vergingen oder auch weniger, während der Leichnam des armen Malachias in der Kirche aufgebahrt wurde und die Mönche sich fächerförmig verteilten zur Totenwache. Der Abt gab Anweisungen für die nahe Bestattungsfeier. Ich hörte, wie er Benno von Uppsala und Nicolas von Morimond zu sich rief. Im Laufe eines einzigen Tages, sagte er, habe nun die Abtei sowohl ihren Bibliothekar als auch ihren Cellerar verloren. »Du«, wandte er sich an den Glasermeister, »wirst künftig Remigius' Aufgaben übernehmen. Du kennst die Arbeit der meisten hier. Setze jemanden in der Werkstatt als deinen Nachfolger ein und kümmere dich um das Notwendige in Küche und Refektorium. Du bist von den Gottesdiensten befreit. Geh!« Dann wandte er sich an Benno: »Es trifft sich, daß du gestern gerade zum Bibliothekarsgehilfen ernannt worden bist. Kümmere dich um die Öffnung des Skriptoriums und achte darauf, daß niemand allein in die Bibliothek hinaufgeht.« Benno wies schüchtern darauf hin, daß er noch nicht in die Geheimnisse jenes Ortes eingeweiht worden sei. Der Abt sah ihn kalt und streng an: »Niemand hat gesagt, daß du es werden wirst. Sorge dafür, daß die Arbeit nicht unterbrochen wird, und daß man sie als Gebet für die toten Brüder verrichte . . . und für alle, die noch sterben werden. Jeder arbeite nur mit den Büchern, die er bereits auf dem Tische hat. Wer will, mag den Katalog konsultieren. Mehr nicht. Du bist entbunden vom Vespergebet, denn zu jener Stunde wirst du das Aedificium verschließen.« »Und wie komme ich dann heraus?« »Richtig. Ich werde die Türen später verschließen. Geh!« Benno ging mit den anderen hinaus, wobei er William vermied, der ihn sprechen wollte. Im Chor blieben nur noch, als Grüppchen um Alinardus versammelt, die »Italiener« Pacificus von Tivoli, Aymarus von Alessandria und Petrus von Sant'Albano. Aymarus grinste. »Gott sei Dank«, sagte er, »ich dachte schon, wir bekämen jetzt nach dem Tode des Deutschen noch einen barbarischeren Bibliothekar.« »Wer, meint Ihr, wird zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt?« fragte William. Petrus von Sant'Albano lächelte undurchsichtig. »Nach allem, was hier in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist«, sagte er, »ist das Problem nicht mehr der Bibliothekar, sondern der Abt . . .« »Sei still!« fuhr ihn Pacificus an. Und Alinardus mummelte, wie üblich mit abwesendem Blick: »Sie werden ein weiteres Unrecht begehen . . . wie damals, zu meiner Zeit . . . Man muß sie aufhalten.« »Wen?« fragte William. Pacificus nahm ihn vertraulich beim Arm und zog ihn zum Ausgang. »Alinardus . . . du weißt ja, wir mögen ihn sehr, er repräsentiert für uns die Traditionen von einst und die besseren Tage dieser Abtei. Aber . . . nun ja, manchmal redet er, ohne zu wissen, was er sagt. Wir alle sind sehr besorgt wegen des neuen Bibliothekars, er muß würdig und reif sein, und gelehrt . . .« »Muß er Griechisch können?« fragte William. »Natürlich, und Arabisch, so will es die Tradition, so verlangt es sein Amt. Aber es gibt hier viele mit diesen Gaben. Meine Wenigkeit zum Beispiel, und Petrus, und Aymarus.« »Kann Benno Griechisch?« »Benno ist zu jung. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ihn Malachias gestern zu seinem Gehilfen auserwählt hat, aber . . .« »Konnte Adelmus Griechisch?« »Ich glaube nicht, nein, bestimmt nicht.« »Aber Venantius konnte Griechisch. Und Berengar . . . Gut, ich danke dir.« Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 261 Wir gingen hinaus, um in der Küche eine Kleinigkeit zu uns zu nehmen. »Warum wollt Ihr wissen, wer alles Griechisch kann?« fragte ich meinen Meister. »Weil alle, die hier mit schwarzen Fingern sterben, Griechisch können. Es wäre also nicht falsch, die nächste Leiche unter den Kennern des Griechischen zu erwarten. Inklusive meiner Person. Du bist in Sicherheit.« »Und was denkt Ihr über die letzten Worte des Bibliothekars?« »Du hast ja gehört. Die Skorpione. Wenn die fünfte Posaune ertönt, werden unter anderem, wie du weißt, Heuschrecken kommen, um die Menschen zu quälen mit Stacheln gleich denen von Skorpionen . . . Außerdem sagte Malachias, daß ihn jemand gewarnt hatte.« »Bei der sechsten Posaune«, überlegte ich, »kommen Rosse, und die daraufsitzen, haben feurige und bläuliche und schweflige Panzer an, und die Häupter der Rosse sind wie Löwenhäupter, und aus ihren Mäulern geht Feuer und Rauch und Schwefel . . .» »Zu viele Dinge. Aber es könnte sein, daß der nächste Mord bei den Pferdeställen geschieht. Behalten wir sie im Auge. Und bereiten wir uns auf die siebente Posaune vor . . . Noch zwei Leichen also. Wer sind die wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten? Wenn es um das Finis Africae geht, wohl diejenigen, die es kennen. Und meines Wissens kennt es jetzt nur noch der Abt. Aber vielleicht steckt auch noch etwas anderes dahinter. Du hast ja vorhin gehört, die Italiener schmieden Komplotte gegen den Abt. Allerdings sprach Alinardus im Plural . . .« »Wir müssen den Abt warnen!« sagte ich. »Wovor? Daß er umgebracht werden soll? Dafür haben wir keine Beweise. Ich gehe immer so vor, als ob der Mörder genauso denken würde wie ich. Aber was, wenn er nun ganz anderen Denkmustern folgt? Und vor allem, wenn es nicht ein Mörder ist?« »Was meint Ihr damit?« »Ich weiß es selber noch nicht genau. Aber wie ich neulich schon sagte: Wir müssen alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen, jede Ordnung und jedes Chaos.« Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 262 SECHSTER TAG PRIMA Worin Nicolas eine Menge erzählt, während in der Krypta der Klosterschatz besichtigt wird. Nicolas von Morimond, bekleidet mit seiner neuen Würde als Cellerar, gab Anweisungen an die Köche und ließ sich von ihnen die Küchengebräuche erklären. William wollte ihn sprechen, aber er bat uns, ein paar Minuten zu warten. Er müsse ohnehin gleich in die Krypta hinunter, um die Pflege der Reliquienschreine zu überwachen, die noch in seine Zuständigkeit falle, und dabei werde er dann mehr Zeit für uns haben. In der Tat kam er nach einer kurzen Weile und lud uns ein, ihm zu folgen. Er ging in die Kirche, trat hinter den Hauptaltar (während vorn die Mönche damit beschäftigt waren, den Katafalk für die sterbliche Hülle des Bibliothekars aufzustellen) und führte uns eine Treppe hinunter in einen niedrigen Raum, dessen Gewölbe von dicken unbehauenen Pfeilern getragen wurde. Wir befanden uns in der Krypta, wo der Klosterschatz aufbewahrt wurde – ein Ort, den der Abt sehr eifersüchtig zu hüten pflegte und der nur ausnahmsweise für besonders hochgeachtete Gäste aufgetan wurde. Überall ringsum standen kostbare Reliquienbehälter von unterschiedlicher Größe, in welchen das Licht der Fackeln, die von zwei treuen Gehilfen des ehemaligen Glasermeisters entzündet wurden, Gegenstände von erlesener Schönheit aufleuchten ließ. Golddurchwirkte Paramente, goldene Kronen, besetzt mit Edelsteinen, Schreine aus diversen Metallen, verziert mit Figuren in feinster Niello-Technik oder Elfenbeinschnitzerei. Nicolas zeigte uns voller Entzücken ein Evangeliar, auf dessen Einband prächtige Emailbeschläge erglänzten: eine farbenprangende Vielfalt regelmäßiger Felder, abgeteilt durch Goldfiligrane und festgenagelt mit kostbaren Steinen. Er lenkte unsere Blicke auf eine zarte Aedicula mit zwei Säulchen aus Gold und Lapislazuli, die eine in flachem Silberrelief ausgeführte Grablegung umrahmten, überdacht von einem Giebelfeld voller Achate und Rubine, das Ganze gekrönt von einem goldenen Kreuz mit dreizehn Diamanten auf farbigem Onyx. Auch sah ich ein chryselephantines Diptychon, fünfteilig mit fünf Szenen aus dem Leben Jesu, in der Mitte ein Agnus Dei in getriebenem Silber, vergoldet und mit Glasfarben bemalt, einziges polychromes Bildnis auf einem wachsweißen Grunde. Nicolas strahlte, seine Augen leuchteten vor Stolz, während er uns all diese Dinge zeigte. William äußerte ein paar lobende Worte. Dann fragte er unvermittelt, was für ein Mensch Malachias gewesen sei. »Komische Frage«, sagte Nicolas. »Du hast ihn doch selber gekannt.« »Ja schon, aber nicht gut genug. Mir ist nie klargeworden, was für Gedanken er verbarg und . . .« – er zögerte, als scheute er sich, über den jüngst Verstorbenen zu urteilen – »ob er überhaupt welche hatte.« Nicolas befeuchtete sich einen Finger, fuhr über eine nicht ganz glattgeschliffene Kristalloberfläche und sagte mit verhaltenem Lächeln, ohne William anzusehen: »Siehst du, du brauchst gar nicht zu fragen . . . Ja, es stimmt, viele hielten Malachias für sehr gedankenvoll, aber in Wirklichkeit war er ein recht einfältiges Gemüt. Alinardus zufolge war er ein Hohlkopf.« »Alinardus hegt irgendeinen Groll auf jemanden wegen einer alten Geschichte, bei der ihm anscheinend die Würde des Bibliothekars verweigert worden ist . . .« »Ja, auch ich habe davon reden gehört, aber das ist wirklich eine sehr alte Geschichte, das muß mindestens fünfzig Jahre her sein. Als ich in die Abtei kam, war Robert von Bobbio Bibliothekar, und die Alten munkelten etwas von einem Unrecht, das Alinardus angetan worden sei. Ich wollte der Sache damals nicht nachgehen, es schien mir respektlos gegenüber den Älteren, und außerdem wollte ich nicht auf Gerüchte hören. Robert hatte einen Gehilfen, der dann starb, und da wurde Malachias, der damals noch sehr jung war, zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt. Viele fanden das schlecht und sagten, er hätte den Posten überhaupt nicht verdient, er könne gar kein Griechisch und Arabisch, er behaupte das nur, aber das sei nicht wahr, er sei bloß ein geschickter Imitator, der die fremden Handschriften sehr schön kopieren könne, doch ohne zu wissen, was er da eigentlich kopierte. Ein Bibliothekar, so hieß es, müsse sehr viel gelehrter sein. Besonders bittere Worte sagte Alinardus, der damals noch im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war. Er deutete an, Malachias habe den Posten nur bekommen, um das Spiel seines Feindes zu spielen, aber mir wurde nicht klar, wen er meinte mit seinem Feind. Das war alles, damals . . . Später ist hier dann immer gemunkelt Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 263 worden, Malachias hätte die Bibliothek wie ein Wachhund verteidigt, ohne je wirklich begriffen zu haben, was er da so eifersüchtig bewachte. Andererseits ist auch über Berengar gemunkelt worden, als Malachias ihn zu seinem Gehilfen machte. Es hieß, er sei auch nicht viel heller als sein Meister, er sei bloß ein gerissener Intrigant. Es hieß auch . . . aber dieses Gerücht hast du vielleicht selber schon gehört . . . daß zwischen ihm und Malachias ein sonderbares Verhältnis bestanden hätte . . . Alte Geschichten, später hat man dasselbe über Berengar und Adelmus gemunkelt, wie du weißt, und die jungen Schreiber sagten, Malachias habe insgeheim an einer furchtbaren Eifersucht gelitten . . . Und dann munkelte man auch über das Verhältnis zwischen Malachias und Jorge . . . Nein, nicht wie du jetzt vielleicht meinst, niemand hat je über Jorges Tugend gemunkelt! Aber Malachias mußte, als er Bibliothekar geworden war, der Tradition entsprechend den Abt zu seinem Beichtvater wählen, während alle anderen bei Jorge beichteten (oder bei Alinardus, aber der Alte ist inzwischen fast geistesumnachtet) . . . Na ja, und da wurde gemunkelt, daß Malachias eigentlich viel zu oft mit Jorge tuschelte, es wäre fast so, als ob zwar der Abt seine Seele lenkte, aber Jorge seinen Leib, sein Tun und Lassen und seine Arbeit. Außerdem weißt du ja und hast es vermutlich selber gesehen: Wenn jemand etwas über ein altes und vergessenes Buch wissen wollte, dann fragte er nicht Malachias, sondern Jorge. Malachias hütete zwar den Katalog und holte die Bücher aus der Bibliothek, aber Jorge wußte, was jeder Titel bedeutete . . .« »Woher weiß Jorge soviel über die Bibliothek?« »Er ist der Älteste nach Alinardus, er lebt hier seit seiner Jugend. Er muß jetzt über achtzig sein, es heißt, er sei blind seit mindestens vierzig Jahren, vielleicht auch schon länger . . .« »Wie kommt es, daß er sich soviel Wissen aneignen konnte, bevor er erblindete?« »Oh, es gibt allerhand Legenden über ihn. Er soll schon als Kind der Gnade Gottes teilhaftig geworden sein und in Kastilien unten, bevor er mannbar wurde, die Bücher der arabischen und griechischen Doctores gelesen haben. Und auch nach seiner Erblindung, auch heute noch verbringt er jeden Tag viele Stunden im Skriptorium, läßt sich den Katalog vorlesen, läßt sich Bücher bringen, und ein Novize liest sie ihm stundenlang vor. Er hat ein enormes Gedächtnis, er ist nicht vergeßlich wie Alinardus. Aber warum fragst du das alles?« »Nachdem Malachias und Berengar tot sind, wer kennt jetzt noch die Geheimnisse der Bibliothek?« »Der Abt, und der Abt wird jetzt Benno einweihen müssen . . . wenn er will.« »Wieso wenn er will?« »Benno ist noch sehr jung, er wurde zum Gehilfen ernannt, als Malachias noch lebte, und es ist ein Unterschied, ob man Gehilfe des Bibliothekars ist oder Bibliothekar. Traditionsgemäß wird der Bibliothekar später Abt . . .» »Ach so ist das hier! Deswegen ist der Posten des Bibliothekars so begehrt! Dann war Abbo also vorher Bibliothekar?« »Nein, Abbo nicht. Abbo war schon Abt, als ich hierherkam, das ist jetzt bald dreißig Jahre her. Sein Vorgänger war ein gewisser Paulus von Rimini, ein merkwürdiger Mensch, von dem man sich sonderbare Dinge erzählte: Er muß ein unersättlicher Leser gewesen sein, er soll alle Bücher der Bibliothek auswendig gekannt haben, aber er litt an einem eigenartigen Gebrechen, er konnte nämlich nicht schreiben, sie nannten ihn den Abbas agraphicus . . . Er war schon in jungen Jahren Abt geworden, angeblich genoß er den Schutz des Algirdas von Cluny, des Doctor Quadratus . . . aber das ist alter Mönchsklatsch. Jedenfalls wurde er Abt, und Robert von Bobbio wurde sein Nachfolger in der Bibliothek, aber Robert litt an einer unheilbaren Krankheit, die ihn verzehrte, und man wußte, daß er nie imstande sein würde, die Geschicke der Abtei zu lenken, und als Paulus von Rimini eines Tages verschwunden war . . .« »Gestorben?« »Nein, verschwunden, ich weiß nicht wie, er ging auf Reisen und kam nicht wieder zurück, vielleicht ist er unterwegs von Räubern erschlagen worden . . . Jedenfalls als Paulus verschwunden war, konnte Robert sein Amt nicht übernehmen, und da gab es allerlei dunkle Intrigen. Abbo, so heißt es, war ein natürlicher Sohn des Herrn dieser Gegend, er war unten in der Abtei von Fossanova aufgewachsen und soll dort als Jüngling miterlebt haben, wie der heilige Thomas starb; es heißt, er habe sich darum gekümmert, jenen mächtigen Leichnam eine enge Wendeltreppe hinunterzubugsieren, wo alle meinten, das gehe nicht, da werde er sicher drin steckenbleiben . . . Das war sein ganzer Ruhm, sagten die Bösartigen dort unten . . . Jedenfalls wurde Abbo schließlich zum Abt gewählt, obwohl er vorher nicht Bibliothekar gewesen war, und erst nach seinem Amtsantritt ist er, ich glaube von Robert, in die Geheimnisse der Bibliothek eingeweiht worden.« Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 264 »Und warum wurde Robert gewählt?« »Das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe mich immer bemüht, diesen Dingen nicht so genau auf den Grund zu gehen. Unsere Abteien sind heilige Orte, aber wenn es um die Abtwürde geht, werden manchmal schlimme, sehr schlimme Intrigen gesponnen. Ich war immer nur an meinen Gläsern und Reliquienschreinen interessiert, ich wollte mit diesen Geschichten nichts zu tun haben . . . Aber nun verstehst du vielleicht, warum ich nicht sicher bin, ob der Abt jetzt Benno von Uppsala einweihen wird, es wäre, als würde er ihn zu seinem Nachfolger designieren – einen unbesonnenen Jüngling, einen fast barbarischen Grammatiker aus dem hohen Norden, wie soll so einer sich hier zurechtfinden, in diesem Lande, in dieser Abtei mit ihren komplizierten Beziehungen zu den weltlichen Herren der Gegend?« »Aber Malachias war doch auch kein Italiener und Berengar auch nicht, und doch sind beide zu Hütern der Bibliothek ernannt worden.« »Ja, das ist eine dunkle Geschichte. Die Mönche munkeln, seit einem halben Jahrhundert hätte diese Abtei ihre Traditionen verlassen . . . seit damals, vor fünfzig Jahren oder mehr, als Alinardus sich um den Posten des Bibliothekars bewarb. Immer waren die Bibliothekare hier Italiener gewesen, es fehlt nicht an großen Geistern in diesem Lande . . . Und jetzt, siehst du . . .« – Nicolas zögerte, als wollte er nicht aussprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag – »jetzt sind Malachias und Berengar vielleicht getötet worden, damit sie nicht Äbte werden . . .« Er schüttelte sich, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, wie um einen unziemlichen Gedanken zu verjagen, und bekreuzigte sich. »Was rede ich da! In diesem Lande, weißt du, passieren seit vielen Jahren schändliche Dinge, auch in den Klöstern, am päpstlichen Hofe, in den Kirchen . . . Grausame Kämpfe um die Macht, Ketzeranklagen, um jemandem eine Pfründe zu entreißen . . . Scheußlich, ich verliere allmählich das Vertrauen in die menschliche Gattung, ich sehe überall nur noch Komplotte und Palastverschwörungen! Auch diese Abtei ist nur noch ein Vipernnest, ausgebrütet mit Hilfe dunkler Magie in dem, was einst ein Reliquienschrein voll heiliger Glieder war! Sieh her, dies ist die Vergangenheit unseres Klosters!« Er wies auf die Schätze ringsum und lenkte unsere Blicke, vorbei an goldenen Kreuzen und anderen Weihegeräten, auf die Reliquien im Innern der Schreine, die den wahren Ruhm der Abtei ausmachten. »Seht hier«, sagte er ergriffen, »dies ist die Lanzenspitze, die Unserem Erlöser in die Seite drang!« Er zeigte uns ein goldenes Kästchen mit kristallenem Deckel, worin auf einem purpurnen Kissen ein dreieckiges Stück Eisen lag, einst rot vom Rost, doch nun wieder zu hellstem Glänze gebracht durch ausgiebiges Polieren mit Öl und Wachs. Aber das war noch gar nichts. Denn in einem anderen Schrein, aus Silber und mit Amethysten besetzt, die Vorderseite aus klarem Kristall, sah ich ein Stück vom verehrungswürdigen Holz des Heiligen Kreuzes, eigenhändig in diese Abtei gebracht von der Königin Helena, der Mutter des Kaisers Konstantin, nachdem sie ins Heilige Land gepilgert war, den Hügel Golgatha auszugraben und über dem Heiligen Grab einen Dom zu errichten! Noch andere kostbare Dinge zeigte uns Nicolas, und ich kann unmöglich über alle berichten, so viele waren es. In einem ganz aus Aquamarin gefertigten Schrein lag ein Nagel vom Kreuz des Herrn. In einer Phiole, gebettet auf ein Lager aus kleinen gepreßten Rosen, befand sich ein Stück von der Dornenkrone, in einem anderen Gefäß, gleichfalls gebettet auf einen Teppich aus getrockneten Blumen, ein vergilbter Fetzen vom Tischtuch des Letzten Abendmahles. Ferner sah ich die Börse des heiligen Evangelisten Matthäus, aus silbernen Maschen gewirkt, und in einem Glaszylinder, umwunden mit einem Kranz aus braunrot gewordenen Veilchen und versiegelt mit Gold, einen Knochen vom Arm der heiligen Anna. Ich sah, Wunder über Wunder, auf einem roten, mit Perlen bestickten Kissen, überwölbt von einer gläsernen Glocke, ein Stück der Krippe zu Bethlehem, ich sah einen Streifen vom Purpurgewand des heiligen Evangelisten Johannes, zwei Glieder der Kette, die den Pflock des heiligen Petrus in Rom verschlossen hatte, den Schädel des heiligen Adalbert, das Schwert des heiligen Stephanus, ein Schienbein der heiligen Margaretha, einen Finger des heiligen Vitalis, eine Rippe der heiligen Sophia, das Kinn des heiligen Eoban, den Oberteil vom Schulterblatt des heiligen Chrysostomus, den Verlobungsring des heiligen Joseph, einen Zahn von Johannes dem Täufer, den Stab des Moses und eine verschlissene, schon ganz fadenscheinige Spitze vom Hochzeitskleid der Heiligen Jungfrau Maria! Außerdem gab es noch andere Dinge, die nicht Reliquien waren, aber gleichwohl Zeugnisse von Wundern und wundersamen Wesen aus fernen Ländern, in die Abtei gebracht von Mönchen, die weite Reisen getan bis an die Ränder der Welt: einen Basilisk und eine Hydra, beide ausgestopft, das Horn eines Einhorns, ein Ei, das ein Eremit in einem anderen Ei gefunden hatte, einen Brocken Manna von der Nahrung der Kinder Israel auf ihrer Wanderung durch die Wüste, einen Walfischzahn, eine Kokosnuß, das Schulterbein eines vorsintflutlichen Tieres, den Stoßzahn eines Elefanten, ganz aus Elfenbein, und die Rippe Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 265 eines Delphins. Dazu noch andere Reliquien, die ich nicht erkannte und bei denen die Schreine womöglich kostbarer waren als sie selbst, manche davon schienen uralt zu sein (nach der Machart ihrer Behälter zu urteilen, die aus geschwärztem Silber waren), eine endlose Reihe von Knochensplittern, Stoffresten, Holzund Metallstücken, Glasscherben. Dazu Flaschen mit dunklen Pulvern darin, von einer erfuhr ich, sie enthalte die verkohlten Überreste der Stadt Sodom, von einer anderen, sie berge Kalk von den Mauern Jerichos. Lauter Dinge also, und seien sie noch so unscheinbar, für die ein Kaiser mehr als ein Lehen gegeben hätte und die für das Kloster, das sie zu seinen Schätzen zählen durfte, nicht nur eine Quelle immensen Prestiges darstellten, sondern auch einen Fundus echten, materiellen Reichtums. Ich ging immer noch wie betäubt umher, als Nicolas schon längst aufgehört hatte, uns die einzelnen Gegenstände zu erläutern, die im übrigen alle kurze Inschriften trugen; ich bewegte mich frei und planlos zwischen all diesen unschätzbaren Reichtümern, bald die Wunderdinge in hellem Lichte bestaunend, bald im Halbdunkel nach ihnen spähend, wenn Nicolas' Gehilfen mit ihren Fackeln sich in einen anderen Teil der Krypta begeben hatten. Ich war fasziniert von diesen vergilbten Knorpeln, die mir gleichzeitig mystisch und abstoßend, transparent und geheimnisvoll erschienen, von diesen Stoffetzen aus unvordenklichen Zeiten, die zuweilen in einer Phiole zusammengerollt waren wie eine verblaßte Handschrift, von diesen zerbröselten Materien, die sich vermischten mit dem Stoff, der ihnen als Lager diente, heilige Überreste eines einst animalisch (und rational) gewesenen Lebens, die sich nun, eingesperrt in kristallene oder metallene Gehäuse, welche in ihren winzigen Dimensionen die Kühnheit steinerner Dome nachzuahmen versuchten mit ihren Türmen und Dachreitern, selbst in Minerale verwandelt zu haben schienen. So also, dachte ich, warten die Leiber der begrabenen Heiligen auf die Auferstehung des Fleisches? Aus diesen Splittern sollen sich dereinst jene Organismen wieder zusammenfügen, die, im strahlenden Licht der Anschauung Gottes, ihre ganze natürliche Sinnlichkeit wiedergewinnend, alles wahrnehmen werden, selbst noch, wie Pipernus schrieb, die minimas differentias odorum? Eine Berührung riß mich aus meinen Meditationen. Es war William, der mir die Hand auf die Schulter legte. »Ich gehe jetzt«, sagte er, »ich muß noch einiges nachlesen im Skriptorium . . .« »Aber man bekommt doch keine Bücher«, sagte ich. »Benno hat Order . . .« »Ich muß nur nochmal die Bücher durchsehen, die ich gestern gelesen habe, sie sind alle noch im Skriptorium auf dem Tisch des Venantius. Du kannst hierbleiben, wenn du willst. Diese Krypta ist wirklich ein schönes Nachwort zu den Debatten über die Armut, die du in diesen Tagen miterlebt hast. Jetzt weißt du, warum deine lieben Brüder hier so übereinander herfallen, wenn es um die Abtwürde geht.« »So glaubt Ihr also, was Nicolas Euch da erzählt hat? Dann ginge es bei den Morden letztlich um einen Investiturstreit?« »Ich sagte dir schon, ich will im Augenblick noch keine Hypothese äußern. Nicolas hat eine ganze Menge erzählt. Einiges davon hat mich interessiert. Aber jetzt gehe ich, um eine andere Spur zu verfolgen. Oder vielleicht auch dieselbe, nur von einer anderen Seite . . . Und du laß dich nicht zu sehr von diesen Schreinen bezaubern. Stücke vom heiligen Kreuz habe ich in anderen Kirchen schon viele gesehen. Wenn die alle echt wären, wäre unser Erlöser nicht auf zwei überkreuzte Balken genagelt worden, sondern auf einen ganzen Wald.« »Meister!« rief ich entsetzt. »So ist es, Adson. Und es gibt noch reichere Schätze als diesen hier. Vor Jahren sah ich im Kölner Dom den Schädel Johannes' des Täufers im Alter von zwölf Jahren.« »Wirklich?« rief ich bewundernd aus. Und dann, von einem plötzlichen Zweifel erfaßt: »Aber der Täufer war doch viel älter, als er geköpft wurde!« »Der andere Schädel liegt sicher in einem anderen Kirchenschatz«, sagte William mit todernster Miene. Nie merkte ich bei meinem Meister, wann er scherzte. Wenn man in meiner Heimat einen Scherz machen will, dann sagt man etwas und bricht in geräuschvolles Lachen aus, damit alle Anwesenden auch richtig mitlachen können. William dagegen lachte nur, wenn er ernste Dinge sagte, und blieb vollkommen ernst, wenn er vermutlich scherzte. Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 266 SECHSTER TAG TERTIA Worin Adson beim Hören des »Dies irae« einen Traum hat, man kann es auch eine Vision nennen. William entbot Nicolas seinen Gruß und ging hinauf ins Skriptorium. Ich hatte inzwischen genug von dem Schatz gesehen und beschloß, mich in die Kirche zu setzen, um für Malachias' Seele zu beten. Gemocht hatte ich diesen Mann nie besonders, er war mir unheimlich gewesen, und ich verhehle nicht, daß ich ihn lange verdächtigt hatte, der Urheber aller hier geschehenen Verbrechen zu sein. Nun hatte ich erfahren, daß er vielleicht bloß ein armer Teufel gewesen war, gepeinigt von unbefriedigten Leidenschaften, ein irdener Krug zwischen eisernen Krügen, verdüstert, weil er sich verloren fühlte, schweigsam und ausweichend, weil ihm bewußt war, daß er nichts zu sagen hatte. Ich schämte mich ein wenig, ihn verdächtigt zu haben, und dachte, ein Gebet für sein Schicksal im Jenseits würde mein schlechtes Gewissen etwas beruhigen können. Das Kirchenschiff lag jetzt in einem fahlen Zwielicht, der weite Raum war beherrscht vom Katafalk des Verstorbenen und erfüllt vom gleichmäßigen Gemurmel der Mönche, die das Totengebet rezitierten. Im Kloster zu Melk hatte ich schon mehrere Male den Heimgang eines Mitbruders erlebt. Es war ein Geschehen gewesen, das ich zwar gewiß nicht als heiter bezeichnen könnte, aber doch stets als feierlich empfunden hatte, beherrscht von gesammelter Ruhe und einem entspannten Gefühl des Friedens. Alle traten der Reihe nach in die Zelle des Sterbenden, um ihm Trost zu spenden mit guten Worten, und jeder dachte bei sich, wie glücklich doch dieser Sterbende war, da er nun ein tugendhaftes Leben beschloß und bald schon vereint sein würde mit dem Chor der himmlischen Engel in ewiger Freude. Ein Teil dieser Feierlichkeit, ein Hauch dieser frommen Neidgefühle übertrug sich gewiß auf den Sterbenden, so daß er am Ende heiter entschlief. Wie anders waren die Todesfälle der letzten Tage gewesen! Ich hatte schließlich aus nächster Nähe mitangesehen, wie ein Opfer der Teufelsskorpione aus dem Finis Africae starb, und sicher waren auch Berengar und Venantius so gestorben, verzehrt von innerem Feuer, im Wasser Linderung suchend, die Züge gräßlich verzerrt wie bei dem armen Malachias . . . Ich setzte mich fröstelnd hinten ins Kirchenschiff, zog die Schultern hoch und drückte die Arme fest an den Leib, um der Kälte zu wehren. Sanfte Wärme durchströmte mich, ich bewegte die Lippen, um mich in den Chor der betenden Brüder einzufügen, folgte ihren psalmodierenden Worten, fast ohne zu merken, was meine Lippen da murmelten. Der Kopf wurde mir schwer, die Augen fielen mir zu, ich muß lange so dagesessen haben, mindestens drei- oder viermal nickte ich ein und schrak wieder auf. Dann intonierte der Chor das Dies irae . . . Der getragene, feierliche Gesang ergriff mich wie ein Betäubungsmittel und ich schlief vollends ein. Beziehungsweise, ich fiel in eine seltsam erregte Starre, zusammengekauert wie ein Ungeborenes im Mutterleib, und in dieser Umnebelung meines Geistes, gleichsam wie entrückt in eine Region, die nicht von dieser Welt war, hatte ich eine Vision, es kann auch ein Traum gewesen sein. Ich stieg eine enge Treppe hinunter in einem schmalen Gang, als ginge ich in die Krypta zum Klosterschatz, doch immer weiter abwärtssteigend gelangte ich in eine Krypta, die sich vor meinen Augen höher und weiter auftat als die Küche im Aedificium. Es war ohne Zweifel die Küche, und es herrschte ein emsiges Treiben darin, aber nicht nur an Herden mit Tiegeln und Pfannen, sondern auch an Essen mit Blasebälgern und Hämmern und Zangen, als hätten Nicolas' Schmiede sich ein Stelldichein mit den Köchen gegeben. Überall war ein Gleißen und Glühen in Kaminen und Öfen, auf flackernden Feuern dampften Kessel, gefüllt mit Flüssigkeiten, an deren Oberfläche mit dumpfem Geblubber dicke Blasen zerplatzten. Die Köche fuhren mit Bratspießen durch die Luft, indes die Novizen, die gleichfalls alle versammelt waren, wild herumspringend nach den Hühnern haschten und nach anderem Federvieh, das auf die glühenden Eisen gespießt war. Doch gleich daneben hämmerten Schmiede so kraftvoll auf ihre Ambosse, daß der ganze Raum davon widerhallte und Funken aufstoben in dichten Wolken, die sich vermischten mit denen aus zwei prasselnden Herdfeuern. Ich begriff nicht, ob ich mich in der Hölle befand oder in einem Paradies, wie es vielleicht den Wunschträumen Salvatores entspringen mochte, triefend von fetten Soßen und berstend von harten Schinkenwürsten. Mir blieb jedoch gar nicht die Zeit, mich lange zu fragen, wo ich war, denn hereingestürmt kam eine Schar verhutzelter Männlein, winziger Zwerge mit großen tiegelförmigen Köpfen, und riß mich Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 267 mit sich in ihrem Ungestüm und drängte mich über die Schwelle ins Refektorium. Der Saal war festlich geschmückt. Prächtige Wandteppiche hingen ringsum an den Wänden, doch ihre Bilder riefen nicht wie gewöhnlich zur Andacht der Gläubigen auf oder priesen den Ruhm der Könige, sondern schienen mir eher inspiriert an den Miniaturen, mit welchen Adelmus die Ränder der Buchseiten zu verzieren pflegte, erkannte ich doch die weniger furchterregenden und die drolligsten Szenen wieder: Hasen im fröhlichen Ringelreihn um den Schlaraffenbaum, Flüsse und Bäche voller Fische, die von allein in die Pfanne sprangen, während die Pfanne gehalten wurde von Affen-Köchen im Bischofsornat, kleine Monster mit Spitzbäuchen, die um dampfende Kessel tanzten . . . In der Mitte an seinem erhöhten Tische thronte der Abt, festlich gekleidet in einen gestickten Purpurmantel, seine Gabel hochhaltend wie ein Szepter. Neben ihm trank Jorge aus einem mächtigen Weinkrug, und am Pult las Remigius andächtig aus einem Buch in Skorpionform die Viten der Heiligen vor und die Abschnitte des Evangeliums, aber es waren Geschichten von Jesus, der mit seinen Jüngern scherzte und zu Simon sagte: »Vergiß nicht, du bist Petrus, und auf diesen schamlosen Felsblock, der über die Ebene rollt, will ich meine Kirche bauen«; oder auch die Geschichte vom Kirchenvater Hieronymus, der die Bibel kommentierte und sagte, Gott habe Jerusalem den Hintern entblößen wollen. Und bei jedem Satze des Cellerars wieherte Jorge vor Lachen und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und schrie: »Du bist der nächste, Abbo, du bist der nächste, beim Bauche Gottes!« Genauso sprach er, Gott vergebe mir. Auf einen huldvollen Wink des Abtes erschien nun die Prozession der Jungfrauen. Es war ein prachtvoller Zug reich geschmückter Damen, in deren Mitte ich zuerst meine Mutter zu erkennen glaubte, doch bald bemerkte ich meinen Irrtum, denn es war ohne Zweifel das Mädchen, schrecklich wie eine waffenstarrende Heerschar. Nur daß sie auf dem Haupte ein Diadem aus zwei Reihen weißer Perlen trug, und je zwei weitere Perlenketten fielen ihr rechts und links die Wangen hinunter und vereinten sich mit zwei weiteren Perlenketten, die ihr quer über die Brust gingen, und an den Perlen der unteren Kette hingen Diamanten groß wie Pflaumen. Außerdem trug sie an den Ohren blaue Perlengehänge, die sich zu einem zierlichen Kettchen vereinten am Ansatz des weißen Halses, der aufragte wie ein Turm auf dem Libanon. Ihr langer Mantel war purpurfarben, und in der Hand hielt sie einen goldenen, mit Diamanten besetzten Kelch, und irgendwie wußte ich plötzlich, daß sich darin die tödliche Salbe befand, die man Severin einst gestohlen hatte. Im Gefolge dieser minneclichen Frouwe, die mir schön wie die Morgenröte erschien, zogen weitere Frauengestalten ein; die erste trug einen weißen gestickten Umhang über einem dunklen Kleid mit goldener Doppelstola, auf welcher bunte Feldblumen prangten; die zweite trug einen Umhang aus gelbem Damast über einem blaßrosa Kleid, auf welchem kleine blaue Enten zu sehen waren sowie zwei große, aus braunem Faden gestickte Labyrinthe; die dritte trug einen roten Umhang über einem smaragdgrünen Kleid, das mit kleinen roten Tieren bestickt war, und hielt eine weiße Spitzenstola in Händen. Was die anderen trugen, weiß ich nicht mehr, denn ich versuchte herauszufinden, wer diese lieblichen Jungfrauen sein mochten, die da Einzug hielten im Gefolge des Mädchens, das jetzt wie die Jungfrau Maria aussah, und glücklicherweise hielt eine jede von ihnen ein Schild in der Hand oder ließ eine Schrift aus ihrem Munde hervorgehen, so daß ich erfuhr: Es waren Ruth und Sarah und Susanna und andere biblische Frauenspersonen. Mit lauter Stimme rief nun der Abt: »Herein mit euch, ihr Hurensöhne!« Und eine weitere Prozession hochheiliger Personen, die ich sogleich erkannte, hielt Einzug, würdig und prachtvoll gekleidet, in der Mitte ein Sitzender auf einem Throne, das war Unser Herr Jesus, aber zugleich auch Adam, angetan mit einem Purpurmantel, den auf der rechten Schulter eine Fibel mit einem riesengroßen, von weißen Perlen umkränzten Rubin zusammenhielt; auf dem Haupte trug er ein Diadem aus Perlen, das dem des Mädchens glich, und in der Hand einen noch größeren Kelch, der voller Schweineblut war. Andere wohlbekannte Personen aus der Heiligen Schrift, von denen ich noch berichten werde, bildeten das Gefolge des Sitzenden, dazu ein Trupp Bogenschützen des Königs von Frankreich, grün und rot gekleidet, mit einem smaragdenen Wappenschild, auf dem das Monogramm Christi prangte. Der Hauptmann dieser Bogenschützen trat vor den Abt, salutierte, reichte ihm den Kelch und sprach: »Sose benrenki, sose bluotrenki, sose lidirenki, ben zi bena, bluot zi bluoda, lid zi geliden, sose gelimida sin!« Worauf der Abt erwiderte: »Age primum et septimum de quatuor!« Und alle sangen: »In finibus Africae, Amen!« Und alle sederunt. Sobald die beiden Prozessionen sich derart aufgelöst hatten, gab der Abt ein Zeichen, und Salomo begann, den Tisch zu decken. Jakob und Andreas brachten einen Heuhaufen herein, und Adam setzte sich mitten darauf, Eva legte sich auf ein Feigenblatt, Kain schleppte einen Pflug herbei, Abel kam mit einem Eimer, um Brunellus zu melken, Noah ruderte hoch auf der Arche herein, Abraham setzte sich unter einen Baum, Isaak legte sich auf den goldenen Kirchenaltar, Moses hockte sich auf einen Stein, Daniel erschien auf einem tragbaren Katafalk Arm in Arm mit Malachias, Tobias legte sich auf ein Bett, Joseph stürzte sich auf einen Scheffel, Benjamin setzte sich auf einen Sack, und weiter hinten sah ich, aber hier wurde die Vision etwas unscharf, David auf einem kleinen Berg, Johannes auf dem Boden, Pharao im Sand (natürlich, dachte Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 268 ich, aber wieso?), Lazarus auf einem Tisch, Jesus am Rande des Brunnens, Zachäus im Gezweig eines Baumes, Matthäus auf einem Schemel, Rahab auf einem Flachsbündel, Ruth auf einer Strohmatte und Thekla auf dem Fensterbrett (von draußen schaute bleichen Gesichtes Adelmus herein und warnte sie, da könne man leicht hinunterfallen, tief in die Schlucht hinunter), noch weiter hinten sah ich Susanna im Bade, Judas zwischen den Gräbern, Petrus auf einem Stuhle, Jakob auf einer Leiter, Elias auf einem Sattel, und ganz hinten, nur noch ein kleines Stück Weges bis Ephrath, Rahel auf einem Beutelsack. Und Paulus hörte geduldig zu, wie Esau schimpfte, und Hiob saß jammernd im Kot, und Rebekka brachte ihm einen Rock und Judith eine Decke und Hagar ein Leichentuch, während die Novizen einen großen dampfenden Kessel hereinschleppten, aus dem Venantius von Salvemec sprang, rot von oben bis unten, um Blutwürste zu verteilen. Das Refektorium füllte sich immer mehr, obwohl es schon gesteckt voll war, und alle kauten mit vollen Backen. Jonas brachte Kürbisse auf den Tisch, Jesajas Grünzeug, Hesekiel Maulbeeren, Zachäus Sykomorenblüten, Adam Zitronen, Daniel Lupinen, Pharao Paprikaschoten (natürlich, dachte ich, aber wieso?), Kain steuerte Artischocken bei, Eva Feigen, Rahel Äpfel, Hananja Pflaumen groß wie Diamanten, Lea Zwiebeln, Aaron Oliven, Joseph ein Ei, Noah Weintrauben und Simeon Pfirsichkerne, während Jesus das Dies irae sang und fröhlich über all diese Speisen Essig ausdrückte aus einem kleinen Schwamm, den er sich von der Lanze eines der Bogenschützen des Königs von Frankreich genommen hatte. »Meine Kinder, meine lieben Schäflein«, rief nun der Abt, der schon ziemlich betrunken war, »ihr könnt doch nicht so ärmlich gekleidet tafeln wie arme Schlucker! Kommt her zu mir alle, kommt in meine Kleiderkammer, auf daß ich euch kleide!« Und er schüttelte den Ersten und den Siebenten der Vier, die aus der Tiefe des Spiegels kamen, entstellt wie Gespenster, und der Spiegel zerbrach, und herauspurzelten, zu Boden stürzend durch die Gänge des Labyrinths, Gewänder in vielerlei Farben, übersät mit kostbaren Steinen, alle verdreckt und zerlumpt. Als erster nahm sich Zacharias ein weißes, dann Abraham ein spatzengraues, Lot ein schwefelgelbes, Lazarus ein totenblasses, Jonas ein meerblaues, Thekla ein feuriges, Daniel ein löwiges, Judas ein silbriges, Johannes ein triklinisches, Adam ein hautfarbenes, Rahab ein scharlachfarbenes und Eva eins in der Farbe des Baums der Erkenntnis, andere nahmen ein buntes oder ein krasses, ein braunes oder ein blasses, ein holziges oder ein steiniges oder ein rostiges oder eins in Pfeffer und Salz oder auch in Feuer und Schwefel, und Jesus verkleidete sich als Taube und lachte laut und tadelte Judas, daß er nie einen Spaß verstehe in sancta laetitia. Alsdann kam Jorge, nahm sich seine vitra ad legendum von der Nase und entzündete einen brennenden Dornbusch, wobei ihm Sarah das Anmachholz reichte, das Jephtha gesammelt, Isaak herbeigeschleppt und Joseph fachmännisch zerkleinert hatte, und während Jakob den Brunnen öffnete und Daniel am See stand, brachten die Küchendiener Wasser herbei und Noah Wein und Hagar einen Schlauch und Judas Silberlinge, und Abraham führte ein Kalb herein, und Rahab band es an einen Pfahl, Jesus reichte den Strick und Elias band ihm die Füße zusammen, Absalom packte es an den Haaren, Petrus reichte das Schwert, Kain schlug es tot, Herodes vergoß sein Blut, Sem warf seine Innereien weg, Jakob goß Öl darüber, Molessadon salzte es, Antiochus tat es aufs Feuer, Rebekka briet es, Eva kostete es als erste und fand es nicht gut, aber Adam sagte, sie solle sich nichts daraus machen, und streute nach kurzer Beratung mit Severin würzige Kräuter darauf. Dann brach Jesus das Brot und verteilte die Fische, und Jakob heulte, weil Esau ihm alle Linsen weggegessen hatte, und Isaak verschlang ein Böcklein am Herd und Jonas einen gesottenen Wal, und Jesus fastete vierzig Tage und vierzig Nächte. Unterdessen war allerlei köstliches Wildbret hereingebracht worden, und jeder griff gierig zu, und Benjamin nahm sich immer das größte Stück und Maria immer das beste, während Martha sich bitter beklagte, daß sie hinterher wieder alles alleine abwaschen mußte. Alsdann wurde das Kalb zerteilt, und Johannes bekam das Haupt, Absalom den Nacken, Aaron die Zunge, Samson die Kinnlade, Petrus ein Ohr, Holofernes den Kopf, Lea den Hintern, Saul den Hals, Jonas den Bauch, Tobias die Galle, Eva die Rippe, Maria den Euter, Elisabeth die Vulva, Moses den Schwanz, Lot die Hinterbeine und Hesekiel die Knochen. Derweilen verspeiste Jesus einen Esel, der heilige Franz einen Wolf, Abel ein Schaf, Eva eine Schlange, Johannes der Täufer eine Heuschrecke, Pharao einen Kraken (natürlich, aber wieso?), David verschlang Zikaden, die seltsamerweise am Boden sangen, und schäkerte heftig mit der Amata nigra sed formosa, während Samson die Zähne in das Hinterteil eines Löwen schlug und Thekla heulend vor einer schwarzen, haarigen Spinne davonlief. Alle waren inzwischen schwer betrunken, viele torkelten, manche glitten in Weinlachen aus, andere fielen rücklings in große Kessel, so daß nur noch die Beine herausragten, überkreuzt wie zwei Stangen, Jesus hatte alle Finger schwarz und hielt ein Buch in der Hand, aus dem er einzelne Seiten herausriß, die er seinen Zechkumpanen darreichte mit den Worten: »Nehmt und eßt, dies sind die Rätsel des Symphosius, darunter auch das vom Fisch, der Gottes Sohn ist und euer Erlöser.« Und munter wurde weitergezecht bis zum Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 269 Umfallen: Jesus trank Süßwein, Jonas Meerwein, Pharao Sorrentiner (wieso?), Moses Wüstenwein, Isaak Opferwein, Aaron Arianerwein, Zachäus Staudenwein, Thekla Branntwein, Johannes Weißwein, Abel Landwein, Rahel Blütenwein und Maria Liebfrauenmilch. Adam gurgelte rückwärts, bis ihm der Wein aus der Rippe floß, Noah verfluchte Ham im Schlaf, Holofernes schnarchte arglos, auch Jonas schlummerte tief und fest, nur Petrus blieb wach bis zum Hahnenschrei, und Jesus fuhr aus dem Schlaf, als er hörte, wie Bernard Gui und Kardinal Bertrand beschlossen, das Mädchen dem Scheiterhaufen zu überantworten. »Vater«, rief er, »ist's möglich, so laß diesen Kelch an mir vorübergehen!« Die einen schenkten schlecht ein und die anderen tranken gut, die einen starben lachend und die anderen lachten sterbend, die einen hatten Flaschen und die anderen tranken aus fremden Bechern. Susanna schrie, niemals hätte sie ihren schönen weißen Leib dem Cellerar hingegeben für ein elendes Rinderherz, Pilatus irrte gleich einer rastlosen Seele durchs Refektorium auf der Suche nach Wasser für seine Hände, und Fra Dolcino mit dem großen Federhut auf dem Kopf erbarmte sich seiner und brachte ihm welches, dann schlug er hohnlachend seinen Mantel auf und zeigte sein blutig Geschlecht, aber Kain war überhaupt nicht davon beeindruckt und küßte statt dessen die schöne Margaretha von Trient. Da fing Dolcino zu heulen an und legte den Kopf auf die Schulter von Bernard Gui und nannte ihn Papa Angelicus, und weil er so jämmerlich schluchzte, tröstete ihn Ubertin mit einem Baum des Lebens und Michael von Cesena mit einer goldenen Börse, und die beiden Marien salbten ihn, und Adam überredete ihn, in einen frischgepflückten Apfel zu beißen. Dann taten sich hoch über unseren Köpfen die Gewölbe des Aedificiums auf, und vom Himmel herabgeschwebt kam Roger Bacon auf einer Flugmaschine unico homine regente. Und David spielte die Harfe, und Salome tanzte den Schleiertanz, und jedesmal, wenn einer der sieben Schleier fiel, ertönte eine der sieben Posaunen und eines der sieben Siegel brach auf, bis Salome ganz ohne dastand, nur noch amicta sole. Alle waren begeistert und sagten, so eine fröhliche Abtei hätten sie noch nie gesehen, und Berengar hob allen, Männern und Weibern, die Röcke und küßte sie auf den blanken Po. Und alle faßten sich an den Händen und fingen zu tanzen an, Jesus gekleidet als Herr, Johannes als Wächter, Petrus als Netzkämpfer, Nimrod als Jäger, Judas als Spitzel, Adam als Gärtner, Eva als Weberin, Kain als Strauchdieb, Abel als Hirte, Jakob als Läufer, Zacharias als Priester, David als König, Jubal als Spielmann, Jakobus als Fischer, Antiochus als Koch, Rebekka als Wasserträgerin, Molessadon als Depp, Martha als Dienerin, Herodes als rasender Irrer, Tobias als Arzt, Joseph als Zimmermann, Noah als Trunkenbold, Isaak als Landmann, Hiob als Trauernder, Thamar als Dirne, Rahel als Liebliche und Maria als Herrin, die jetzt den Dienern befahl, rasch neuen Wein zu holen in neuen Schläuchen, weil ihr ungezogener Herr Sohn sich weigere, das Wasser wunschgemäß zu verwandeln. Dies war jedoch der Moment, da jählings der Abt ergrimmte. Er habe hier, schrie er wütend, ein so schönes Fest arrangiert, aber offenbar halte es keiner der Gäste für nötig, ihm ein Gastgeschenk zu machen! Woraufhin alle um die Wette losstürmten und ihm kostbare Gaben brachten: einen Stier, ein Schaf, einen Löwen, ein Kamel, einen Hirsch, ein Kalb, eine Stute, einen Sonnenwagen, das Kinn des heiligen Eoban, den Schwanz der heiligen Morimonda, den Uterus der heiligen Arundelina, den Nacken der heiligen Burgosina, ziseliert als Trinkschale im Alter von zwölf Jahren, und eine Abschrift des Pentagonum Salomonis. Aber der Abt war noch immer wütend und schrie, sie täten das alles bloß, um ihn abzulenken (und tatsächlich plünderten sie gerade den Klosterschatz der Krypta, in der wir uns auf einmal alle befanden), man habe ihm nämlich ein kostbares Buch gestohlen, das von Skorpionen handele und von den sieben Posaunen, und das wolle er unbedingt wiederhaben, und daher sollten jetzt die Bogenschützen des Königs von Frankreich kommen und alle Verdächtigen gründlich durchsuchen. Was auch unverzüglich geschah, und so fanden sich, zur Schmach aller Anwesenden, ein buntes Leintuch bei Hagar, ein goldenes Siegel bei Rahel, ein silberner Spiegel in Theklas Busen, ein Trinkbecher unter Benjamins Arm, ein seidenes Halstuch in Judiths Rock, eine Lanze in der Hand des Longinus und eines anderen Weib in den Armen des Abimelech. Ganz schlimm aber wurde es, als man einen schwarzen Hahn bei dem Mädchen fand, pechschwarz und wunderschön wie eine Katze von gleicher Farbe! Gleich hieß es, sie sei eine Hexe und eine Pseudo- Apostolin, und alle stürzten sich auf sie, um sie zu strafen. Johannes der Täufer köpfte sie, Abel erschlug sie, Adam verjagte sie aus dem Paradies, Nebukadnezar schrieb ihr mit flammender Hand geheimnisvolle Tierkreiszeichen auf die Brust, Elias entführte sie auf einem feurigen Wagen, Noah ertränkte sie in der Sintflut, Lot verwandelte sie in eine Salzsäule, Susanna beschuldigte sie der Lüsternheit, Joseph betrog sie mit einer anderen, Hananja steckte sie in einen Ofen, Samson legte sie in Ketten, Paulus geißelte sie, Petrus kreuzigte sie mit dem Kopf nach unten, Stephanus steinigte sie, Laurentius verbrannte sie auf einem Rost, Bartholomäus häutete sie, Judas verriet sie, Remigius schickte sie auf den Scheiterhaufen, und Petrus leugnete alles . . . Doch damit nicht genug, warfen sich alle auf ihren geschundenen Leib, entleerten den Darm über ihr, furzten ihr ins Gesicht, urinierten ihr auf den Kopf, spien ihr auf die Brust, rissen ihr die Haare Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 270 aus und zerfetzten ihr den Rücken mit brennenden Ruten. Der einst so schöne und zarte Leib des Mädchens löste sich auf und zerfiel in Knochenfragmente, die sich auf die kristallenen und goldenen Reliquienschreine in der Krypta verteilten. Oder nein, es war nicht der Leib des Mädchens, der auseinanderflog, um die Krypta zu füllen, es waren eher die in der Krypta verteilten Knochenfragmente, die aufwirbelten und sich eine Zeitlang zum – nun selbst mineralisch gewordenen – Körper des Mädchens zusammenfügten, um dann erneut auseinanderzufallen und zu verfliegen als heiliger Schutt von Körpersegmenten, die eine rasende Bigotterie hier aufgehäuft hatte. Es war, als hätte ein einziger riesiger Körper sich im Verlauf der Jahrtausende in seine Teile aufgelöst, um mit diesen Teilen die ganze Krypta zu besetzen, die jetzt, abgesehen von ihrem größeren Glanz, durchaus dem Ossarium der verstorbenen Mönche glich. Als wäre, mit einem Wort, die forma substantialis des menschlichen Leibes, dieses Meisterwerkes der Schöpfung, in eine Vielzahl einzelner und vereinzelter accidentia zerfallen, also zum Sinnbild ihres eigenen Gegenteils verkehrt: zu einer nicht mehr idealen, bloß noch irdenen Form aus Staub und stinkenden Knochenresten, unfähig, etwas anderes zu bedeuten als Tod und Zerstörung . . . Wie fortgeblasen waren die Teilnehmer des Gelages mitsamt ihren Gaben. Es war, als lägen auf einmal alle Gäste des Symposions in den Schreinen der Krypta, mumifiziert in ihren eigenen Resten, jeder nur noch als fadenscheinige Synekdoché seiner selbst: Rahel als Knochen, Daniel als Zahn, Samson als Kinnlade, Jesus als rotbrauner Tuchfetzen . . . Als wäre am Ende des Gastmahls, während das Fest sich wandelte zum Massaker an der Schönen, aus diesem zugleich ein allgemeines Massaker geworden und hier nun das Endergebnis zu sehen: die Leiber (was sage ich: der Gesamtleib, der ganze irdische, sublunarische Corpus jener heißhungrigen und dürstenden Tischgenossen!) verwandelt zu einem einzigen toten Körper, zerfetzt und zermartert wie der Körper Dolcinos nach vollzogener Strafe, umgewandelt in einen glänzend-ekligen Schatz, ausgebreitet in seiner ganzen Länge und Breite wie die ausgebreitete Haut eines abgehäuteten Tieres, die jedoch weiterhin alle Organe wie versteinert in sich enthielte, die Eingeweide, die Muskeln und Nerven, ja selbst die Gesichtszüge. Die Haut mit all ihren Fältchen, Runzeln und Narben, mit ihren flaumigen Ebenen, mit dem Wald der Haare auf Armen und Bauch und auf der erschlafften Scham, die Brüste, die Nägel, die Hornbildungen an den Fersen, die feinen Wimperhärchen, die wäßrige Substanz der Augen, das weiche Lippenfleisch, die schlanke Säule der Wirbel, die Architektur des Knochengerüstes – nun alles zu mehligem Staub geworden, ohne daß jedoch eines davon seine Form und seinen Bezug zu den anderen verloren hätte: die Beine entleert und schlaff wie zwei lange Strümpfe, ihr Fleisch ausgebreitet daneben wie ein Planet mit allen wimmelnden Arabesken der Adern, das verschlungene Gewölle der Innereien, der feuchtschimmernde Rubin des Herzens, die perlweiße Prozession der Zähne, gleichmäßig aufgereiht zu einer Halskette mit der Zunge als rotblauem Anhänger, die Finger säuberlich nebeneinandergelegt wie Wachskerzen, der Stempel des Nabels als Verknotung der Fäden des ausgebreiteten Bauchdeckengeflechts . . . Von allen Seiten grinste, raunte, lockte er jetzt in der Krypta, dieser tote Gesamtleib, dieser auf Schreine verteilte und dennoch wieder zu seiner weiträumigen und irrationalen Totalität zusammengefügte Makrokörper, der mich zum Tode einlud, und war doch derselbe Körper, der eben noch an der Tafel gespeist und obszöne Kapriolen geschlagen hatte; hier aber erschien er mir starr und reglos in der Unberührbarkeit seines dumpfen und blinden Verfalls. Und plötzlich stand Ubertin neben mir, ergriff meinen Arm, bohrte mir fast seine Nägel ins Fleisch und raunte: »Siehst du, es ist dasselbe! Was vorher in seinem Wahn triumphierte und sich ergötzte in seiner Lust: Hier liegt es nun, bestraft und belohnt, befreit von den Verlockungen der Leidenschaften, erstarrt für alle Ewigkeit, dem ewigen Eis übergeben zur Konservierung und Purifizierung, dem Zerfall entzogen durch den Triumph des siegreichen Zerfalls, denn nichts und niemand kann mehr zu Staub reduzieren, was bereits Staub und Mineralsubstanz ist. Mors est quies viatoris, finis est omnis laboris . . .« Da aber stürmte auf einmal Salvatore herein, lodernd wie ein Flammenteufel, und schrie: »Dummkopf, merkst du denn nicht, dies ist bloß die große lyotardische Bestie des Buches Job! Was fürchtest du dich, mein kleines Herrchen? Hier, nimm den Kaasschmarrn!« So sprach er, und ich verstand überhaupt nicht, wovon er sprach, ich kannte weder ein Buch Job noch eine lyotardische Bestie, doch plötzlich begann die Krypta rot zu erglühen und war wieder die Küche, aber mehr noch war sie das Innere eines Bauches, weich und schleimig, und mitten darin saß ein riesiges Ungeheuer, schwarz wie ein Rabe, mit tausend Krallen, und streckte seine Klauen aus, um alle zu greifen, die in seine Reichweite kamen, und wie der Landmann, wenn es ihn dürstet, Trauben ausquetscht, so preßte dieses Untier seine Opfer zusammen und zermalmte ihnen bald den Schädel und bald die Beine, um sich daraus ein großes Fressen zu machen, rülpsend mit einem feurigen Atem, der gräßlicher roch als Schwefel. Doch Wunder über Wunder, dieser Anblick machte mir überhaupt keine Angst mehr, ja ich ertappte mich sogar dabei, diesem »guten Teufel« (wie ich dachte) mit einem gewissen Wohlwollen zuzusehen, war er doch schließlich kein anderer als Salvatore – denn vom sterblichen Menschenkörper, von seinem Leiden und seinem Zerfall wußte ich jetzt alles und hatte nichts mehr zu fürchten. Und tatsächlich sah ich in jenem Flammenschein, der mir auf einmal freundlich und warm Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 271 erschien, alle Gäste des großen Konviviums wieder, sie sangen fröhlich und versicherten, gleich werde alles von vorn beginnen, und mitten unter ihnen erblickte ich auch das Mädchen, heil und schön wie die Morgenröte, und sie sagte zu mir: »Laß nur, es ist nichts, du wirst schon sehen, hinterher bin ich noch schöner als jetzt, ich gehe, um für ein Weilchen auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu brennen, danach werden wir uns hier wiedersehen.« Und sie zeigte mir – Gott vergebe mir – ihre Vulva, und ich kroch hinein und befand mich in einer prächtigen Höhle, die mir erschien wie das liebliche Tal des Goldenen Zeitalters, taufrisch von klaren Bächen und Früchten und Bäumen, auf denen der Kaasschmarrn wuchs. Und alle Gäste bedankten sich bei dem Abt für das schöne Fest und zeigten ihm ihre Zuneigung und ihren Übermut, indem sie ihn stießen und traten und ihm die Kleider vom Leibe rissen und ihn zu Boden warten und auf ihm herumtrampelten und ihm mit Ruten die Rute schlugen, wobei er wiehernd lachte und bat, sie sollten aufhören, ihn zu kitzeln. Und rittlings zu Pferde, auf Pferden, die gelbe Schwefelwolken aus ihren Nüstern bliesen, stürmten die kleinen Brüder des armen Lebens herein und hatten am Gürtel pralle Geldbörsen voller Gold, mit dem sie die Wölfe in Lämmer verwandelten und die Lämmer in Wölfe, die sie zu Kaisern krönten unter dem Beifall des zur Volksversammlung versammelten Volkes, das von morgens bis abends Loblieder auf die Macht und Herrlichkeit Gottes sang. »Ut cachinnis dissolvatur, torqueatur rictibus!« schrie Jesus und fuchtelte mit der Dornenkrone. Da erschien Papst Johannes, fluchte über das Durcheinander und sprach: »Wenn das so weitergeht, weiß ich wirklich nicht, wo das noch enden soll!« Aber alle lachten ihn aus und gingen, der Abt voran, mit den Schweinen auf Trüffelsuche in den Wald. Gerade wollte ich mich ihnen anschließen, da sah ich in einer Ecke William aus dem Labyrinth herauskommen, in der Hand einen Magneten, der ihn mit großer Kraft nach Norden davonzog. »Meister, verlaßt mich nicht!« rief ich hinter ihm her. »Auch ich will sehen, was im Finis Africae ist!« »Du hast es bereits gesehen!« antwortete er, schon in weiter Ferne. Und ich erwachte, während in der Kirche gerade die letzten Worte des Totengesanges erklangen: Lacrimosa dies illa qua resurget ex favilla iudicandus homo reus: huic ergo parce deus! Pie Iesu domine dona eis requiem. Woraus ich schloß, daß meine Vision, wenn sie nicht, blitzartig wie alle Visionen, gerade so lang wie ein Amen gedauert hatte, alles in allem kürzer gewesen war als ein Dies irae. Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 272 SECHSTER TAG NACH TERTIA Worin William Adsons Traum erklärt. Verstört trat ich aus dem Hauptportal und stieß vor der Kirche auf eine kleine Versammlung. Es waren die Franziskaner, zum Aufbruch gerüstet, und William war heruntergekommen, um ihnen Lebewohl zu sagen. Ich tat es ihm gleich und machte die Runde mit Abschiedsgrüßen und brüderlichen Umarmungen. Dann fragte ich meinen Meister, wann wohl die anderen aufbrechen würden, die Avignoneser mit ihren Gefangenen. Er sagte, sie seien bereits vor einer halben Stunde gegangen, als wir noch den Schatz in der Krypta bewunderten – oder vielleicht auch, schoß es mir durch den Kopf, als ich schon zu träumen begonnen hatte. Ich verharrte einen Moment lang betroffen, dann faßte ich mich. Besser so, dachte ich mir. Ich hätte den Anblick der Ärmsten – des unseligen Remigius, des geschundenen Salvatore . . . und natürlich des Mädchens – nicht ertragen, wie sie da in Ketten fortgeschleppt wurden für immer. Auch war ich noch so durcheinander von meinem Traum, daß selbst meine Gefühle wie gelähmt reagierten. Während die Karawane der Minoriten über den Hof davonzog und im Torbau verschwand, verharrten William und ich vor der Kirche, schweigend und beide in melancholischer Stimmung, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen. Dann entschloß ich mich, ihm meinen Traum zu erzählen. So vielgestaltig und wirr die Vision gewesen war, so klar hatte ich sie mit allen Einzelheiten im Kopf, Bild für Bild, Szene für Szene, Wort für Wort, und so genau erzählte ich sie meinem Meister, wußte ich doch, daß Träume oftmals geheime Botschaften sind, die kundige Männer sehr klar zu deuten vermögen. William hörte mir schweigend zu. Dann fragte er: »Weißt du, was du da geträumt hast?« »Nun, was ich Euch eben erzählt habe . . .« »Sicher, das ist mir schon klar. Aber weißt du, daß ein großer Teil dessen, was du mir eben erzählt hast, bereits vor langer Zeit niedergeschrieben worden ist? Du hast Personen und Erlebnisse dieser Tage in einen Rahmen eingefügt, den du schon kanntest, denn das Grundmuster deines Traumes, die zugrunde liegende Fabel hast du schon irgendwann einmal gelesen, oder jemand hat sie dir als Kind im Kloster erzählt. Es ist die Coena Cypriani.« Verdutzt starrte ich William an, ohne gleich zu begreifen, wovon er sprach. Dann dämmerte es mir langsam. Ja, natürlich, das war es! Das »Gastmahl« des heiligen Cyprianus, die Versammlung der Bibelgestalten zur fröhlichen Tafelrunde! Der Titel war mir vielleicht entfallen, doch welcher junge Mönch oder Novize hat nicht schon einmal über die komischen Szenen jener Posse gelacht, die, in Prosa oder in Reime gefaßt, zur Tradition der Osterspiele und der mönchischen Spaße gehörte? Bei den strengsten unserer Novizenmeister war ihre Lektüre verboten, aber es gab wohl kein Kloster, in welchem die Coena nicht mehr oder minder heimlich unter den Mönchen zirkulierte, verschiedentlich umgearbeitet oder erweitert; manche kopierten sie fromm, versichernd, sie verberge unter dem Mantel der Heiterkeit eine geheime moralische Lehre, andere ermunterten gar zu ihrer Verbreitung mit dem Argument, durch Spiel und Spaße prägten sich die Episoden der Heiligen Schrift den Zöglingen besser ein. Vor ungefähr fünfhundert Jahren wurde für Papst Johannes VIII. eine Version in Versen geschrieben mit der Widmung: Ludere me libuit, ludentem, papa Johannes, accipe. Ridere, si placet, ipse potes. Es heißt sogar, Kaiser Karl der Kahle habe zur Ergötzung seiner Würdenträger bei Tische eine gereimte Fassung aufführen lassen als fideles Mysterienspiel: Ridens cadit Gaudericus Zacharias admiratur, supinus in lectulum docet Anastasius . . . Und wie viele Rüffel hatte ich einstecken müssen von meinen Lehrern, ich und meine Gefährten in Melk, wenn wir Teile daraus rezitierten! Ich entsinne mich eines alten Mönches, der immer voller Entrüstung sagte, Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 273 die Coena könne gar nicht von Cyprianus sein, unmöglich könne ein so frommer Kirchenvater einen so schamlosen Jocus verfaßt haben, eine so lästerliche Verhöhnung der Heiligen Schrift, die eines Ungläubigen oder Narren würdiger sei als eines heiligen Märtyrers . . . Seit Jahren hatte ich nicht mehr an diese kindischen Spaße gedacht. Wie kam es, daß mir die Coena ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen so lebhaft im Traum erschienen war? Bisher hatte ich stets geglaubt, Träume seien entweder göttliche Botschaften oder sinnlose Stammeleien des schlafenden Geistes, wirre Erinnerungen an Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages. Nun ging mir auf, daß man auch Bücher träumen kann. Also kann man vielleicht auch Träume träumen . . . »Gern wäre ich jetzt Artemidoros, um dir deinen Traum richtig deuten zu können«, unterbrach William meine Gedanken. »Aber ich denke, auch ohne die Weisheit des griechischen Traumdeuters läßt sich unschwer begreifen, was dir widerfahren ist, mein armer Adson. Du hast in den letzten Tagen eine Reihe wirrer Ereignisse miterlebt, die keiner Regel mehr zu gehorchen scheinen. Nichts fugt sich mehr in die gewohnten Bahnen, alles steht auf dem Kopf, und so ist heute morgen in deinem schlafenden Geist die Erinnerung an eine Art von Komödie wiedererstanden, an eine Posse, in der, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, die Welt auf dem Kopf steht. Du hast deine jüngsten Erlebnisse, deine Sorgen und Ängste dazugetan und bist, ausgehend von den Miniaturen des armen Adelmus, in einen großen Karneval geraten, in eine Welt, die völlig verkehrt zu sein scheint und in der doch jeder – wie in der Coena – genau das tut, was er im wirklichen Leben getan hat. Am Ende hast du dich in deinem Traum gefragt, welche Welt denn nun eigentlich die verkehrte ist und was es heißt, auf dem Kopf zu stehen, und dein Traum hat plötzlich nicht mehr gewußt, wo oben und unten ist, wo der Tod ist und wo das Leben. Dein Traum hat die Lehren bezweifelt, die du empfangen hast.« »Mein Traum vielleicht, aber nicht ich«, sagte ich tugendhaft. »Doch wenn das so ist, dann sind Träume ja keine göttlichen Botschaften, sondern teuflische Phantastereien, die keinerlei Wahrheit enthalten!« »Ich weiß nicht, Adson. Wir haben bereits so viele Wahrheiten in der Hand . . . Wenn eines Tages jemand käme und sich gar anheischig machte, auch noch in unseren Träumen nach einer Wahrheit zu forschen, dann wäre die Zeit des Antichrist wirklich nahe . . . Und doch, je länger ich über deinen Traum nachdenke, desto aufschlußreicher finde ich ihn. Mag sein, daß er dir nichts enthüllt, aber mir. Verzeih, wenn ich deinen Traum benutze, um meine Hypothesen weiterzutreiben, das ist respektlos, ich weiß, so was tut man nicht . . . Aber ich glaube, dein schlafender Geist hat in wenigen Augenblicken mehr aufgedeckt als mein wacher Geist in den letzten sechs Tagen . . .« »Wirklich?« »Ja, wirklich. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ich finde deinen Traum aufschlußreich, weil er zu einer meiner Hypothesen paßt. Aber du hast mir ein großes Stück weitergeholfen, ich danke dir.« »Was war denn in meinem Traum, das Euch so interessiert? Er schien mir sinnlos wie alle Träume.« »Er enthielt einen anderen Sinn, wie alle Träume und Visionen. Er muß allegorisch gedeutet werden, oder anagogisch . . .« »Wie die Schriften?« »Träume sind Schriften, und viele Schriften sind nichts als Träume.« Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 274 SECHSTER TAG SEXTA Worin die Geschichte der Bibliothekare ergründet wird und man noch einiges mehr über das geheimnisvolle Buch erfährt. William eilte sofort ins Skriptorium zurück, ließ sich von Benno die Erlaubnis zur Benutzung des Kataloges geben und blätterte ihn rasch durch. »Es muß hier irgendwo sein«, sagte er, »ich hab's noch vor einer Stunde gesehen . . . Ah, hier ist es ja! Lies diese Eintragung!« Unter einer gemeinsamen Signatur (»finis Africae«!) standen vier Titel, es handelte sich ganz offensichtlich um einen Band mit verschiedenen Texten. Ich las: I »Was ist das?« fragte ich. »Unser Buch«, flüsterte William. »Jetzt weißt du, was mir dein Traum enthüllt hat. Ich bin ganz sicher, das muß es sein! Laß mal sehen . . .« Rasch ging er die Titel auf den Seiten vor und nach der ominösen Eintragung durch. »Ja, tatsächlich, hier stehen alle Bücher beisammen, an die ich gedacht hatte! Aber ich wollte noch etwas anderes nachprüfen. Hör zu. Hast du deine Tafel bei dir? Gut, wir werden jetzt nämlich eine kleine Berechnung machen. Versuch dich bitte genau zu erinnern, was uns gestern der alte Alinardus gesagt hat und was wir heute morgen von Nicolas erfahren haben. Also: Nicolas sagte, er sei vor rund dreißig Jahren in die Abtei gekommen, und da war Abbo schon Abt. Sein Vorgänger war ein gewisser Paulus von Rimini, stimmt's? Wann mag der Wechsel stattgefunden haben? Sagen wir: um 1290, auf ein Jahr mehr oder weniger kommt's nicht an. Außerdem sagte Nicolas, bei seiner Ankunft sei Robert von Bobbio noch Bibliothekar gewesen, richtig? Und als Robert dann starb, wurde Malachias zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt. Sagen wir: um die Jahrhundertwende. Schreib. Ferner gab es vor Nicolas' Ankunft eine Zeit, in der Paulus von Rimini Bibliothekar war. Von wann bis wann? Wir wissen es nicht. Wir könnten natürlich die Chroniken der Abtei befragen, aber die liegen vermutlich beim Abt, und den möchte ich im Augenblick nicht so gern darum bitten. Nehmen wir hypothetisch an, daß Paulus vor ungefähr sechzig Jahren zum Bibliothekar ernannt worden war, sagen wir: um 1265. Schreib. Wieso beklagt sich Alinardus darüber, daß vor ungefähr fünfzig Jahren der Posten des Bibliothekars, der eigentlich ihm gebührt hätte, einem anderen gegeben wurde? Meint er mit diesem anderen Paulus von Rimini?« »Oder Robert von Bobbio!« »Mag sein. Aber sieh dir jetzt einmal diesen Katalog an. Wie Malachias uns am ersten Tag sagte, werden die Titel hier in der Reihenfolge ihres Erwerbs eingetragen. Und wer trägt sie ein? Der Bibliothekar. Also können wir am Wechsel der verschiedenen Schriften die Abfolge der Bibliothekare rekonstruieren. Gehen wir den Katalog von hinten nach vorn durch. Die letzte Schrift ist die von Malachias, hier, schau her, sehr gotisch. Sie füllt nur wenige Seiten. Offenbar hat die Abtei in den letzten dreißig Jahren nicht viele neue Bücher erworben. Dann folgen einige Seiten mit einer zittrigen Schrift, in der ich unschwer die Hand des kranken Robert von Bobbio erkenne. Auch diesmal sind es nur wenige Seiten, Robert war wohl nicht lange im Amt. Und jetzt, was finden wir hier? Seiten und Seiten mit einer geraden und sicheren Schrift, eine lange Reihe von Neuerwerbungen (darunter auch die Gruppe der Bücher, die ich vorhin durchgesehen habe), wirklich sehr eindrucksvoll! Wieviel muß Paulus von Rimini gearbeitet haben! Zuviel, wenn man bedenkt, daß er schon als relativ junger Mann Abt geworden ist, wie Nicolas sagte. Und selbst angenommen, dieser unersättliche Leser hätte wirklich die Bibliothek in wenigen Jahren um so viele Bücher bereichert – sagte I. ar. de dictis cujusdam stulti II. syr. libellus alchemicus aegypt. III. Expositio Magistri Alcofribae de coena beati Cypriani Cartaginensis Episcopi IV. Liber acephalus de stupris virginum et meretricum amoribus Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 275 Nicolas nicht, daß man ihn Abbas agraphicus nannte, weil er aufgrund eines sonderbaren Gebrechens nicht schreiben konnte? Wer hat das hier geschrieben? Ich würde sagen: sein Adlatus. Aber angenommen, dieser Adlatus wäre später selbst zum Bibliothekar ernannt worden, so hätte er weitergeschrieben, und das würde erklären, warum hier so viele Eintragungen in derselben Schrift stehen. Demnach hätte es also zwischen Paulus und Robert noch einen anderen Bibliothekar gegeben, der vor ungefähr fünfzig Jahren ernannt worden sein könnte, und – ja, natürlich! – das muß Alinardus' geheimnisvoller Konkurrent gewesen sein, der Mann, der damals auf Paulus folgte, obwohl Alinardus der Ältere war. Dann aber verschwand dieser andere irgendwie (erinnere dich: Alinardus sagte, Gott habe ihn bestraft . . .) und auch Paulus verschwand irgendwie, und zur Überraschung des Alinardus und vieler anderer rückte Malachias nach, erst als Adlatus des kranken Robert und dann selbst als Bibliothekar.« »Aber warum seid Ihr so sicher, daß dies die richtige Abfolge ist? Selbst angenommen, diese Schrift hier sei wirklich die unseres namenlosen Bibliothekars, wieso könnten dann nicht die Titel auf den Seiten davor von Paulus stammen?« »Weil unter diesen Neuzugängen auch die päpstlichen Bullen und Dekretalen aufgeführt sind, die ein präzises Datum tragen. Schau her, wenn du hier zum Beispiel die Firma cautela von Bonifaz VIII. findest, die bekanntlich aus dem Jahre 1296 stammt, dann weißt du, daß dieser Text nicht vorher in die Abtei gekommen sein kann, und es ist anzunehmen, daß er auch nicht viel später kam. Damit habe ich hier so etwas wie Meilensteine, die sich über die Jahre verteilen, und wenn ich jetzt annehme, daß Paulus von Rimini um 1265 Bibliothekar geworden ist und um 1275 Abt, und nun finde ich hier, daß seine Eintragungen (beziehungsweise die eines anderen, der aber nicht Robert von Bobbio ist) von 1265 bis 1285 reichen, dann entdecke ich eine Differenz von zehn Jahren.« Mein Meister war wirklich sehr scharfsinnig. »Und welche Folgerungen zieht Ihr daraus?« wollte ich wissen. »Keine«, sagte er. »Nur Prämissen.« Dann erhob er sich und ging zu Benno hinüber. Der neuernannte Bibliothekarsgehilfe saß immer noch brav, wenn auch sichtlich bedrückt, an seinem alten Arbeitsplatz, er hatte es nicht gewagt, den Platz des Bibliothekars beim Katalog einzunehmen. William sprach ihn recht förmlich an, die unschöne Szene vom Vorabend war noch nicht vergessen. »Auch wenn Ihr jetzt so hochmögend seid, Herr Bibliothekar, werdet Ihr hoffentlich die Güte haben, mir eine Auskunft zu geben. Neulich an jenem Morgen, als Adelmus und die anderen hier über Rätsel und Wortspiele diskutierten und Berengar zum ersten Mal eine Anspielung auf das Finis Africae machte, hat da jemand vielleicht auch die Coena Cypriani erwähnt?« »Ja«, antwortete Benno, »habe ich Euch das nicht erzählt? Bevor wir über die Rätsel des Symphosius sprachen, erwähnte Venantius die Coena. Malachias wurde darüber sehr böse, nannte die Coena ein schamloses Werk und erinnerte daran, daß der Abt uns allen verboten hat, sie zu lesen . . .« »So, so, der Abt!« sagte William. »Sehr interessant. Ich danke Euch, Benno.« »Wartet«, rief der junge Mönch hastig. »Ich möchte mit Euch sprechen.« Er bedeutete uns, ihm auf die Wendeltreppe hinaus zu folgen, die zur Küche hinunterführte, damit die anderen ihn nicht hören könnten. Seine Lippen zitterten. »Bruder William, ich habe Angst!« begann er. »Sie haben nun auch Malachias umgebracht. Jetzt bin ich derjenige, der zuviel weiß! Ich bin den Italienern ein Dorn im Auge, sie wollen keinen Ausländer mehr als Bibliothekar . . . Ich glaube, die anderen sind genau deswegen aus dem Weg geräumt worden . . . Ich habe Euch nie von Alinardus' Haß auf Malachias erzählt, von seinem unversöhnlichen Groll . . .« »Wer war es, der ihm damals den Bibliothekarsposten weggeschnappt hatte?« »Das weiß ich nicht. Er spricht immer nur sehr vage davon, und es muß schon lange her sein, bestimmt sind inzwischen alle tot . . . Aber die Gruppe der Italiener um Alinardus spricht . . . sprach von Malachias häufig wie von einem Strohmann, den ein anderer eingesetzt hatte und lenkte, mit Wissen des Abtes . . . Ich bin da unversehens in . . . in einen Machtkampf zwischen zwei Fraktionen hineingeraten . . . Erst heute morgen ist mir das klargeworden . . . Italien ist ein Land voller Verschwörer, hier werden sogar die Päpste vergiftet, was wird da aus einem armen Mönchlein wie mir? Gestern dachte ich noch, es ginge bloß um das Buch, jetzt bin ich mir dessen nicht mehr so sicher, das Buch war vielleicht nur ein Vorwand . . . Ihr habt ja gesehen, es hatte sich wieder eingefunden, und Malachias mußte trotzdem sterben . . . Ach, Bruder William, was soll ich nur tun? Ich muß . . . ich will . . . ich möchte fliehen. Was ratet Ihr mir?« Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 276 »Dich erstmal zu beruhigen. Jetzt willst du auf einmal meinen Rat, sieh an! Gestern fühltest du dich noch fast als Herr der Welt! Dummkopf, wir hätten das letzte Verbrechen verhindern können, wenn du mir gestern geholfen hättest! Du warst es, der Malachias das tödliche Buch gegeben hat! Aber sag mir jetzt wenigstens eins: Hast du das Buch in die Hände genommen, hast du es berührt, hast du es gelesen? Wie kommt es, daß du noch lebst?« »Ich weiß nicht. Ich schwöre, ich habe es nicht berührt, beziehungsweise nur, um es aus dem Laboratorium zu holen, aber ohne es aufzuschlagen, ich habe es unter die Kutte genommen und in meiner Zelle unter der Matratze versteckt. Ich wußte, daß Malachias mich beobachtete, und deshalb bin ich sofort ins Skriptorium zurückgegangen. Und als mir Malachias dann den Posten seines Gehilfen anbot, habe ich ihn in meine Zelle geführt und ihm das Buch gegeben. Das war alles.« »Willst du mir weismachen, daß du es nicht einmal aufgeschlagen hast?« »Doch, ich habe es ganz kurz aufgeschlagen, um mich zu vergewissern, ob es auch wirklich das gesuchte war. Es begann mit einem arabischen Text, denn kam einer, der mir syrisch erschien, dann ein lateinischer und schließlich ein griechischer . . .« Ich entsann mich der vier Titel, die wir vorhin im Katalog gelesen hatten. Die ersten beiden waren mit »ar.« und »syr.« bezeichnet. Es war wirklich das Buch! Aber schon stieß William nach: »Du hast es also berührt und bist nicht daran gestorben. Man stirbt also nicht an der bloßen Berührung! Nun zu dem griechischen Text: Was kannst du mir darüber sagen? Hast du ihn angesehen?« »Nur ganz kurz, gerade lang genug, um festzustellen, daß er keinen Titel trug und mitten im Satz begann, als ob der Anfang fehlte . . .« »Liber acephalus . . .«, murmelte William. »Ich habe die erste Seite zu lesen versucht, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann nicht besonders gut Griechisch, ich hätte mehr Zeit dafür gebraucht. Außerdem gab es da noch eine andere Besonderheit, die meine Neugier weckte, gerade bei den griechischen Seiten. Ich habe den Text nicht ganz durchgeblättert, weil es nicht ging: Die Seiten waren . . . wie soll ich sagen . . . wie durchtränkt von Feuchtigkeit, sie ließen sich kaum voneinander lösen. Zumal das Pergament irgendwie seltsam war, weicher als sonst Pergamente . . . Die Art, wie die erste Seite zerfaserte, fast zerfiel, das war . . . nun ja, eben seltsam . . .« »Seltsam – denselben Ausdruck benutzte auch Severin«, warf William ein. »Das Pergament sah nicht wie Pergament aus . . . eher wie Stoff, aber ganz dünner . . .« »Charta lintea oder, wie die Spanier sagen, pergamino de pano!« rief William aus. »Leinenpapier! Hast du das noch nie gesehen?« »Gehört habe ich schon davon, aber gesehen habe ich's, glaub ich, noch nie. Es soll sehr teuer sein und sehr empfindlich. Deswegen wird es selten benutzt. Die Araber stellen es her, nicht wahr?« »Sie waren die ersten, aber es wird auch hier in Italien hergestellt, in Fabriano. Und auch . . . aber ja, natürlich!« Williams Augen funkelten plötzlich. »Was für eine schöne und interessante Entdeckung! Bravo, Benno, jetzt wird mir vieles klar! Papier ist vermutlich sehr selten in dieser Bibliothek, weil sie in den letzten Jahrzehnten nicht viele neue Bücher erworben hat. Außerdem fürchten viele, daß es die Jahrhunderte nicht so gut überdauert wie Pergament, und das stimmt wohl auch. Man stelle sich vor, sie wollten hier etwas haben, das nicht dauerhafter als Bronze ist . . . Papier also, sieh mal an! Sehr gut, Benno, ich danke dir. Und hab keine Angst mehr, du bist außer Gefahr.« »Wirklich, William? Seid Ihr sicher?« »Ganz sicher. Wenn du auf deinem Posten bleibst. Du hast schon genug angerichtet.« Wir ließen Benno ruhiger, wenn auch noch nicht vollends beruhigt zurück und gingen durch das Skriptorium hinaus. »So ein Idiot!« knurrte William auf der Treppe. »Wir hätten den ganzen Fall schon aufklären können, wenn er nicht dazwischengekommen wäre . . .« Unten im Refektorium stießen wir auf den Abt. William bat ihn um eine Unterredung. Abbo konnte nicht länger aus weichen und sagte, wir sollten ein paar Minuten später in seine Wohnung kommen. Draußen war es jetzt klar, ein leichter Wind hatte sich erhoben. Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 277 SECHSTER TAG NONA Worin der Abt nicht hören will, was ihm William zu sagen hat, sich statt dessen über die Sprache der Edelsteine verbreitet und den Wunsch äußert, daß die peinlichen Vorfälle in der Abtei nicht weiter ergründet werden. Die Wohnung des Abtes lag hoch über dem Kapitelsaal. Aus den Fenstern des großen und luxuriös ausgestatteten Raumes, in welchem er uns empfing, konnte man hinter dem Dach der Kirche den massigen Quader des Aedificiums aufragen sehen. Der Abt stand vor einem der hohen Spitzbogenfenster und bewunderte ihn gerade. »Herrliches Bauwerk!« rief er aus und wies mit großer Gebärde hinüber. »Seht, wie es in seinen Proportionen die Goldene Regel aufnimmt, die einst den Bau der Arche beherrschte. Drei Stockwerke übereinander, denn drei ist die Zahl der Dreifaltigkeit, drei Engel besuchten Abraham, drei Tage verbrachte Jonas im Bauche des Wals, drei Tage lag Jesus im Grabe, desgleichen auch Lazarus. Dreimal bat Christus seinen Vater, er möge den Kelch an ihm vorübergehen lassen, dreimal zog er sich zurück, um mit den Aposteln zu beten, dreimal verleugnete Petrus den Herrn, und dreimal zeigte der Auferstandene sich den Seinen. Drei an der Zahl sind die theologalen Tugenden, drei die heiligen Sprachen, drei die Teile der Seele, drei die Klassen verständiger Wesen: Engel, Menschen und Dämonen, drei die Arten des Tones: vox, flatus und pulsus, drei auch die Epochen der Menschheitsgeschichte: vor, während und nach dem Gesetz!« »Wunderbarer Einklang so vieler mystischer Entsprechungen!« stimmte William zu. »Doch auch der quadratische Grundriß«, fuhr der Abt fort, »ist reich an geistigen Lehren. Vier an der Zahl sind die Himmelsrichtungen, die Jahreszeiten, die Elemente, die Temperamente, vier sind das Warme, das Kalte, das Feuchte, das Trockene, Geburt, Wachstum, Reife und Alter, die Arten der Lebewesen: am Himmel, auf Erden, in Luft und Wasser, die Grundfarben des Regenbogens und die Zahl der Jahre zwischen zwei Schalttagen.« »Oh, gewiß«, pflichtete William bei. »Und drei plus vier ergibt sieben, eine mystische Zahl wie keine andere, und drei mal vier ergibt zwölf, die Zahl der Apostel, und zwölf mal zwölf ergibt einhundertvierundvierzig, die Zahl der Erwählten.« Und dieser letzten Bekundung mystischer Kenntnis der kosmischen Zahlenwelt hatte der Abt nichts hinzuzufügen. Was William Gelegenheit gab, zur Sache zu kommen. »Wir sollten über die jüngsten Ereignisse reden, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht«, begann er. Der Abt drehte den Rücken zum Fenster und sah William streng an. »Zu lange, scheint mir. Ich will Euch gestehen, Bruder William, ich hatte mehr von Euch erwartet. Sechs Tage sind nun fast vergangen, seit Ihr hier eingetroffen seid, und in diesen sechs Tagen sind vier Mönche gestorben, zusätzlich zu Adelmus, und zwei wurden von der Inquisition verhaftet (zu Recht, gewiß, aber wir hätten diese Schande vermeiden können, wenn der Inquisitor nicht gezwungen gewesen wäre, sich mit den unaufgeklärten Verbrechen der letzten Tage zu beschäftigen), und das Treffen schließlich, dessen Vermittler ich war, hat eben aufgrund dieser Freveltaten höchst peinliche Resultate erbracht . . . Ihr werdet zugeben müssen, daß ich mir eine andere Lösung des Falles erhoffen durfte, als ich Euch bat, den Tod des Adelmus zu untersuchen . . .« William schwieg verlegen. Der Abt hatte zweifellos recht. Ich erwähnte bereits zu Beginn dieser meiner Erzählung, wie sehr mein Meister es liebte, die anderen mit der Schnelligkeit seiner Deduktionen zu überraschen, und so war es nur logisch, daß er sich in seinem Stolz verletzt fühlte, wenn ihm jemand Langsamkeit vorwarf, noch dazu nicht ohne Grund. »Ja, es ist wahr«, gab er zu, »ich habe die Erwartungen Eurer Erhabenheit nicht erfüllt, aber ich werde Euch sagen, warum. Diese Verbrechen entspringen nicht irgendeinem Zwist oder Hader zwischen einigen Mönchen, sondern beruhen auf Sachverhalten, die ihrerseits weit zurückreichen in die Geschichte dieser Abtei.« Der Abt sah William beunruhigt an: »Was wollt Ihr damit sagen? Auch mir ist klar, daß der Schlüssel nicht in der verhängnisvollen Geschichte unseres ehemaligen Cellerars liegt, die sich mit einer anderen nur Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 278 überschnitten hat. Doch diese andere eben, die ich vielleicht kenne, aber nicht erwähnen darf . . . diese andere Geschichte, so hoffte ich, würdet Ihr aufklären und mir erzählen können.« »Ihr denkt an einen Vorfall, den Ihr in der Beichte erfahren habt . . .« Der Abt sah vage zum Fenster hinaus, und William fuhr fort: »Wenn Euer Hochwürden wissen will, ob ich weiß, ohne es von Euer Hochwürden erfahren zu haben, daß es unsittliche Beziehungen zwischen Berengar und Adelmus gegeben hat sowie zwischen Berengar und Malachias – nun, das weiß hier jeder . . .« Der Abt errötete heftig: »Ich halte es nicht für angebracht, von solchen Dingen in Gegenwart dieses Novizen zu sprechen. Auch glaube ich nicht, daß Ihr jetzt, wo das Treffen der Legationen vorüber ist, seiner noch länger als Schreiber bedürft. Geh hinaus, Jüngling!« Ich tat gehorsam, wie mir geheißen. Doch neugierig, wie ich war, verharrte ich draußen eng an die Tür gelehnt, die ich einen Spaltbreit offengelassen hatte, so daß ich den Dialog der beiden weiter verfolgen konnte. William begann als erster wieder: »Nun, wie gesagt, diese unsittlichen Beziehungen hat es sicher gegeben, aber sie haben in den schmerzlichen Vorfällen dieser Tage nur eine Nebenrolle gespielt. Der Schlüssel ist ein anderer, und ich dachte, Ihr hättet ihn schon erraten. Das Ganze dreht sich um den Besitz eines Buches, das im Finis Africae verborgen lag, von dort entwendet worden war und nun durch Malachias' Bemühungen wieder dorthin zurückgelangt ist – ohne daß jedoch, wie Ihr gesehen habt, die Serie der Verbrechen damit ein Ende gefunden hätte.« Eine lange Pause trat ein, dann hörte ich den Abt wieder sprechen, zögernd und mit gebrochener Stimme wie jemand, dem jäh etwas Schlimmes enthüllt worden ist: »Unmöglich . . . Ihr . . . Woher wißt Ihr vom Finis Africae? Habt Ihr mein Verbot mißachtet? Seid Ihr in die Bibliothek eingedrungen?« William hätte natürlich die Wahrheit sagen müssen, aber dann wäre der Abt gewiß über alle Maßen zornig geworden. Andererseits wollte er selbstverständlich nicht lügen. So entschied er sich, auf die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten: »Hochwürden, sagtet Ihr nicht in unserem ersten Gespräch, einem Manne wie mir, der Euren Rappen Brunellus so genau zu beschreiben vermochte, ohne ihn jemals gesehen zu haben, werde es sicher nicht schwerfallen, in seine Gedanken Orte mit einzubeziehen, zu denen er keinen Zugang hat?« »Ah, so verhält es sich also«, sagte der Abt erleichtert. »Doch wie seid Ihr auf Eure Gedanken gekommen?« »Es würde zu lange dauern, Euch das zu erzählen. Jedenfalls ist hier eine Serie von Untaten begangen worden, um zu verhindern, daß etwas ans Licht kommt, das nach dem Willen des Täters im dunkeln bleiben soll. Und inzwischen sind alle, die etwas wußten von den Geheimnissen der Bibliothek, sei's durch ihr Amt oder durch verbotene Schliche, tot. Nur einer lebt noch: Ihr.« »Wollt Ihr insinuieren . . . wollt Ihr insinuieren . . .« Der Abt sprach wie einer, dem die Halsadern anschwellen. »Mißversteht mich nicht«, beschwichtigte ihn mein Meister, der vermutlich in der Tat etwas hatte insinuieren wollen. »Ich meine, es gibt hier jemanden, der Bescheid weiß und nicht will, daß außer ihm noch jemand anders Bescheid weiß, und Ihr seid jetzt der letzte, der außer ihm noch Bescheid weiß. Ihr könntet mithin das nächste Opfer sein . . . Es sei denn, Ihr sagt mir jetzt, was Ihr wißt über jenes verbotene Buch. Und vor allem: wer hier soviel weiß wie Ihr, wenn nicht gar noch mehr, über die Bibliothek . . .« »Es ist kalt hier drinnen«, sagte der Abt. »Gehen wir lieber hinaus.« Rasch verzog ich mich von meinem Horchposten an der Tür und wartete auf die beiden am oberen Ende der Treppe. Der Abt sah mich auf den Stufen sitzen und lächelte. »Wieviel Beunruhigendes muß dieser arme Novize hier in den letzten Tagen gehört haben! Kopf hoch, Knabe, laß dich nicht zu sehr verwirren! Mir scheint, dein Meister sieht mehr Verwicklungen, als vorhanden sind.« Er hob seine rechte Hand und ließ im Sonnenlicht einen kostbaren Ring erglänzen, den er als Zeichen seiner Macht am Ringfinger trug. Das Kleinod funkelte in der vollen Pracht seiner Edelsteine. »Erkennst du ihn?« fragte er mich. »Er ist das Symbol meiner Macht, aber auch meiner Bürde. Kein Schmuck, sondern vielmehr ein leuchtendes Sinnbild des göttlichen Wortes, dessen Hüter ich bin.« Sanft streichelten seine Finger den Stein, will sagen das Gebirge der farbigen Steine, aus welchen dieses Meisterwerk menschlicher Kunst und gewachsener Natur bestand. »Hier der Amethyst«, erklärte er, »ein Spiegel der Demut, der uns an die Schlichtheit und Güte des Sankt Matthäus erinnert; hier der Chalzedon, Signum der Caritas, Symbol der Frömmigkeit Josephs und Sankt Jakobus' des Älteren; hier der Jaspis, Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 279 Emblem des Glaubens, wird mit Sankt Petrus verbunden; hier der Sardonyx, Zeichen des Märtyrertums, gemahnt uns an Sankt Bartholomäus; hier der Saphir, Hoffnung und Kontemplation, Stein des Sankt Andreas und des Sankt Paulus; hier der Beryll, rechte Lehre, Wissenschaft, Großzügigkeit, ureigenste Tugenden des Sankt Thomas . . . Wie herrlich ist die Sprache der Edelsteine!« rief der Abt hingerissen, entrückt wie in einer Vision. »Die Steinschneider der Überlieferung gewannen sie aus der Amtstracht des Aaron und aus der Beschreibung des Himmlischen Jerusalem im Buche der Offenbarung; sind doch die Mauern Zions mit den gleichen Juwelen besetzt wie das Brustschild des Bruders Moses', abgesehen von Karfunkel, Achat und Onyx, die im Buche Exodus aufgeführt werden und in der Apokalypse ersetzt worden sind durch Chalzedon, Sardonyx, Chrysopras und Hyazinth.« William wollte etwas sagen, doch der Abt gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen. »Ich entsinne mich eines Litanials«, fuhr er fort, »in welchem jeder Stein beschrieben war und gereimt zur Ehre der Heiligen Jungfrau. Von ihrem Verlobungsring hieß es, er sei ein Symbolgedicht voller höherer Wahrheiten, ausgedrückt in der lapidaren Sprache der Edelsteine, die ihn schmückten. Jaspis für den Glauben, Chalzedon für die Caritas, Smaragd für die Reinheit, Sardonyx für die Stille des jungfräulichen Lebens, Rubin für das blutende Herz auf dem Kalvarienberg, Chrysolith mit seinem vielfarbigen Funkeln für die Vielfalt der Wunder Maria, Hyazinth für die Mildtätigkeit, Amethyst mit seinem Schillern von Rosa zu Blau für die Liebe zu Gott . . . Doch eingelegt in die Fassung waren noch andere Substanzen, nicht minder beredte, so der Kristall, der auf die Keuschheit der Seele und des Leibes verweist, der Lynkur, der dem Bernstein ähnelt, Symbol der Mäßigung, und der Magnet, der Eisen anzieht, wie die Jungfrau Maria die Saiten der reuigen Herzen anrührt mit dem Bogen ihrer Güte . . . Lauter kostbare Minerale also, die hier, wie du siehst, wenngleich in winziger und bescheidenster Dimension, auch meinen Ring schmücken.« Er bewegte die Hand und blendete mir die Augen mit dem Gefunkel des Ringes, als wollte er mich betäuben. »Eine wundervolle Sprache, nicht wahr? Für andere Patres bedeuten die Edelsteine noch anderes. Für Papst Innozenz III. verweist der Rubin auf die Ruhe und auf die Geduld und der Granat auf die Caritas. Für Sankt Bruno bündelt der Aquamarin in der Kraft seines klaren Leuchtens die theologische Wissenschaft. Türkis bezeichnet die Freude, Sardonyx evoziert die Seraphim, Topas die Cherubim, Jaspis die Throne, Chrysolith die Herrschaften, Saphir die Tugenden, Onyx die Mächte, Beryll die Fürstentümer, Rubin die Erzengel und Smaragd die Engel. Die Sprache der Edelsteine ist vielgestaltig, jeder drückt mehrere Wahrheiten aus, je nachdem, aus welcher Sicht man ihn liest und in welchem Kontext er aufscheint. Wer aber entscheidet, auf welcher Stufe man ihn zu deuten hat und welcher Kontext der richtige ist? Du weißt es, Novize, deine Lehrer haben es dich gelehrt: kein anderer als die Auctoritas, der sicherste Kommentator von allen, der mit dem größten Ansehen, folglich auch mit der reinsten Heiligkeit! Wie anders könnte man sonst die vielgestaltigen Zeichen deuten, die uns die Welt vor unsere sündigen Augen hält? Wie den Zweideutigkeiten entgehen, in die der Böse uns einzufangen versucht? Merke, mein Sohn: Nichts ist dem Teufel so sehr verhaßt wie die Sprache der Edelsteine, die heilige Hildegard hat es bezeugt! Luzifer, der gefallene Engel, sieht darin eine Botschaft, die auf verschiedenen Sinn- oder Wissensstufen erstrahlt, und er möchte sie umkehren und auf den Kopf stellen, denn er erkennt im Strahlen der Steine den Widerschein jener Herrlichkeiten, die er einst vor dem Fall besaß, und er weiß, daß dieses Funkeln hervorgebracht wird vom Feuer, seiner Tortur . . .« Der Abt reichte mir seinen Ring zum Kuß, und ich kniete nieder. Er strich mir sanft übers Haar. »So vergiß denn nun, Jüngling, vergiß die zweifellos unwahren Dinge, die du gehört hast in diesen Tagen. Du bist in den größten und edelsten aller Orden eingetreten, ich bin ein Abt dieses Ordens, du stehst unter meiner Jurisdiktion. Vernimm also meinen Befehl: Vergiß, und mögen deine Lippen für immer versiegelt bleiben! Schwöre!« Bewegt, betört, überwältigt, wie ich war, hätte ich sicher geschworen – und du, lieber Leser, könntest nun nicht diese meine getreue Chronik lesen. Doch da griff William ein, nicht so sehr, um mich am Schwören zu hindern, als vielmehr aus instinktivem Widerwillen, aus Überdruß, um dem Abt in die Parade zu fahren, um den Zauber zu brechen, den er aufgebaut hatte mit seinen beschwörenden Worten und Gesten, »Was hat der Junge damit zu tun? Ich habe Euch eine Frage gestellt, ich habe Euch vor einer Gefahr gewarnt, ich habe Euch gebeten, mir einen Namen zu nennen! Wollt Ihr, daß auch ich den Ring küsse und Euch schwöre, alles sofort zu vergessen, was ich hier gehört und gesehen habe?« »Oh, Ihr . . .«, versetzte der Abt melancholisch. »Nein, von einem Bettelbruder erwarte ich nicht, daß er die Schönheiten unserer Tradition versteht, noch daß er die Zurückhaltung, die Geheimnisse, die Mysterien der Caritas respektiert . . . jawohl, der Caritas, und den Sinn für die Ehre, und das Schweigegebot, auf dem unsere Größe beruht . . . Ihr habt mir von einer sonderbaren Geschichte erzählt, von einer ganz und gar unglaubwürdigen. Ein verbotenes Buch und jemand, der etwas weiß, was nur ich allein wissen dürfte . . . Märchen, sinnlose Spekulationen! Faselt nur weiter davon, niemand wird es Euch glauben! Und selbst wenn etwas Wahres dran wäre an Eurer phantastischen Rekonstruktion . . . Wohlan, es fällt jetzt alles wieder unter Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 280 meine Kontrolle, in meine Verantwortung. Ich werde es kontrollieren, ich habe die nötigen Mittel und die Autorität! Es war von Anfang an falsch, einen Außenstehenden zu bitten, wie klug und vertrauenswürdig er auch sein mochte, einen Vorfall zu untersuchen, der allein in meine Zuständigkeit fällt . . . Aber Ihr habt es ja nun entdeckt, Ihr habt es mir auch gesagt, ich dachte gleich, daß es um eine Verletzung des Keuschheitsgebotes ging, und ich wollte, unklugerweise, daß mir ein anderer sage, was ich unter dem Siegel des Beichtgeheimnisses erfahren . . . Wohlan, Ihr habt es mir nun gesagt. Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar für alles, was Ihr getan habt oder zu tun versuchtet. Das Treffen der beiden Legationen ist vorüber, Eure Mission in dieser Abtei ist beendet. Ihr werdet gewiß schon dringlich am Hofe des Kaisers erwartet, auf einen Mann von Euren Qualitäten verzichtet man ungern lange. Ich erteile Euch die Erlaubnis zur Abreise aus der Abtei. Für heute ist es vielleicht zu spät, ich möchte nicht, daß Ihr nach Sonnenuntergang noch unterwegs seid, die Straßen sind unsicher. Brecht morgen früh zeitig auf. Nein, dankt mir nicht, es war mir ein Vergnügen, Euch als Bruder unter den Brüdern hier zu haben und Euch zu beehren mit unserer Gastlichkeit. Ihr könnt Euch zurückziehen mit Eurem Schüler, um Euer Reisegepäck zu richten. Verabschieden werden wir uns morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang. Nehmt meinen Dank aus vollem Herzen. Natürlich braucht Ihr Eure Untersuchung nicht länger fortzusetzen. Stört die Mönche nicht weiter. Geht unbesorgt.« Es war mehr als eine Entlassung, es war ein regelrechter Hinauswurf. William grüßte, und wir gingen. »Was soll denn das jetzt bedeuten?« fragte ich noch auf der Treppe. Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. »Versuch doch mal, eine Hypothese aufzustellen. Du müßtest inzwischen gelernt haben, wie man das macht.« »Wenn ich's gelernt habe, Meister, dann hab ich gelernt, daß ich mindestens zwei Hypothesen aufstellen muß, eine der anderen entgegengesetzt und beide recht unwahrscheinlich. Also gut . . .« Ich schluckte, Hypothesenaufstellen ist eine schwierige Sache. »Erste Hypothese: Der Abt wußte bereits alles und dachte, Ihr hättet nichts herausgefunden. Er hatte Euch mit der Untersuchung beauftragt, nachdem Adelmus umgekommen war, aber allmählich ging ihm dann auf, daß die Geschichte viel komplizierter ist und irgendwie auch ihn selbst betrifft, und nun will er nicht, daß Ihr diesen Zusammenhang aufdeckt . . . Zweite Hypothese: Der Abt hat nie irgendwas geahnt (wovon, weiß ich allerdings nicht, weil ich nicht weiß, woran Ihr jetzt denkt). Er dachte die ganze Zeit, es ginge bloß um einen Streit zwischen . . . sodomitischen Mönchen. Nun habt Ihr ihm die Augen geöffnet, er hat begriffen, daß etwas Schreckliches in der Abtei vorgeht, er denkt auch an einen bestimmten Namen, er hat eine klare Vorstellung von dem Schuldigen. Aber er will jetzt die Sache allein beenden und Euch loswerden, um die Ehre der Abtei zu retten . . .« »Gute Arbeit, Adson, du fängst allmählich an, richtig zu kombinieren. Aber nun siehst du auch, daß dieser famose Abt in beiden Fällen hauptsächlich um den guten Ruf seines Klosters besorgt ist. Ob Mörder oder nächstes Opfer, in keinem Fall will er, daß man sich draußen im Lande unschöne Dinge erzählt über diese ach so heilige Bruderschaft! Ah, zum . . .«, William geriet allmählich in Wut. »Dieser Bastard eines Feudalherren, dieser gespreizte Pfau, berühmt geworden durch seine Leichenträgerdienste am toten Aquinaten! Dieser verfressene, aufgeblasene Puter, der nur existiert, weil er so ein talergroßes Glitzerding am Ringfinger trägt! Herrenrasse, arrogante, eingebildet und hochnäsig, wie ihr alle seid, ihr Cluniazenser, schlimmer noch als die weltlichen Fürsten, gräflicher als die Grafen . . .« »Meister!« wagte ich vorwurfsvoll einzuwerfen. »Schweig, du kommst aus der gleichen Brut! Ihr seid allesamt keine einfachen Leute, auch keine Kinder einfacher Leute! Wenn euch ein armer Teufel begegnet, nehmt ihr ihn schon mal gnädig auf, aber wir haben's ja gestern gesehen, ihr zögert nicht, ihn dem weltlichen Arm auszuliefern, wenn er was angestellt hat. Nie aber einen der euren, mag er auch noch so schlimme Verbrechen begangen haben, die eigenen Leute werden immer gedeckt! Abbo ist fähig, den Mörder zu stellen und eigenhändig niederzustechen, in der Krypta vielleicht, um dann seine sterblichen Reste auf die Reliquienschreine zu verteilen – Hauptsache, nichts dringt nach draußen und die Ehre der Abtei bleibt gewahrt! Man stelle sich vor: Ein Franziskaner, ein plebejischer Minorit, der das Gewürm unter diesen heiligen Steinen freilegt! Unmöglich, das muß verhindert werden, das kann dieser Gockel von Abt um keinen Preis zulassen! Vielen Dank, Bruder William, der Kaiser braucht Euch, Ihr habt gesehen, was für einen schönen Ring ich trage, lebt wohl . . . Aber jetzt ist mein Gegner nicht mehr bloß Abbo, jetzt ist mein Gegner und Herausforderer der ganze Fall, und ich werde diese Abtei nicht verlassen, bevor ich weiß, was hier vorgeht! Abbo will, daß ich morgen früh gehe? Gut, er ist der Herr, aber bis morgen früh muß ich's wissen. Ich muß.« »Ihr müßt? Wer zwingt Euch jetzt noch?« »Niemand zwingt uns zu wissen, Adson. Wir müssen einfach. Auch um den Preis, nicht recht zu Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 281 begreifen.« Ich war noch immer verwirrt und betroffen von Williams bösen Worten gegen meinen Orden und seine Äbte, und so versuchte ich, Abbo ein wenig zu rechtfertigen, indem ich eine dritte Hypothese aufstellte – was ich, wie mir schien, nun schon recht gut konnte: »Meister, Ihr habt eine dritte Möglichkeit außer acht gelassen. Wir haben in diesen Tagen bemerkt, und heute morgen erschien es uns schon ganz klar, nach allem Gemunkel, das wir zuerst von Nicolas und dann in der Kirche aufgeschnappt hatten: Es gibt hier eine Gruppe von italienischen Mönchen, die unzufrieden mit den ausländischen Bibliothekaren sind und dem Abt vorwerfen, er habe die Tradition der Abtei verraten, und soweit ich begriffen habe, verstecken sich diese Mönche hinter dem alten Alinardus, den sie wie ein Banner vor sich hertragen, um ein anderes Regiment der Abtei zu fordern. Das habe ich ganz gut begriffen, denn auch als Novize hat man im Kloster schon oft von solchen Streitigkeiten, Fehden und Machenschaften gehört. Also fürchtet nun Abbo vielleicht, Eure Enthüllungen könnten seinen Gegnern eine Waffe liefern, und will das ganze Problem mit großer Behutsamkeit lösen . . .« »Möglich. Trotzdem bleibt er ein aufgeblasener Puter und wird sich umbringen lassen . . .« »Aber was haltet Ihr von meiner Deduktion?« »Das sag ich dir später.« Wir waren unterdessen im Kreuzgang. Der Wind blies immer heftiger, es fing bereits zu dunkeln an, obwohl die neunte Stunde erst gerade vergangen war. Uns blieb nur noch wenig Zeit. Zur Vesper würde der Abt gewiß den Mönchen verkünden, daß William kein Recht mehr hatte, überall einzudringen und Fragen zu stellen. »Es ist spät«, sagte William, »und wenn man nicht mehr viel Zeit hat, darf man auf keinen Fall die Ruhe verlieren. Wir müssen so handeln, als hätten wir noch eine Ewigkeit vor uns. Ich habe ein Problem zu lösen: wie man ins Finis Africae eindringt. Dort liegt gewiß der Schlüssel zum Ganzen. Außerdem müssen wir jemanden retten, ich habe nur noch nicht entschieden, wen. Und seien wir schließlich daraufgefaßt, daß etwas beim Pferdestall geschieht, behalt ihn bitte im Auge . . . He, sieh mal, was hier plötzlich für ein Gerenne ist . . .« Tatsächlich, der Platz zwischen Kreuzgang und Aedificium war auf einmal ungewöhnlich belebt. Eben erst war ein Novize aus der Wohnung des Abtes gekommen und zum Aedificium gelaufen. Nun kam Nicolas aus der Küche und eilte zum Dormitorium. In einer Ecke sahen wir Aymarus, Petrus und Pacificus eifrig auf Alinardus einreden, als wollten sie ihn zu irgend etwas bewegen. Dann faßten sie offenbar einen Beschluß. Aymarus nahm den immer noch zögernden Greis beim Arm und führte ihn zum Kapitelsaal. Sie hatten gerade den Eingang zur Wohnung des Abtes erreicht, da kam Nicolas aus dem Dormitorium und führte Jorge in dieselbe Richtung. Er sah die beiden anderen hineingehen, raunte dem Blinden etwas zu, der schüttelte den Kopf, und sie gingen weiter. »Der Abt nimmt die Lage in die Hand . . .«, murmelte William skeptisch. Aus dem Aedificium kamen immer mehr Mönche, die um diese Zeit im Skriptorium hätten arbeiten sollen, gefolgt von Benno, der uns erblickte und sofort auf uns zueilte, sichtlich voller Besorgnis. »Im Skriptorium gärt es«, sprudelte er hervor. »Niemand arbeitet mehr, alle tuscheln aufgeregt miteinander . . . Was ist los?« »Der Teufel ist los«, sagte William seelenruhig. »Seit heute morgen sind alle Hauptverdächtigen tot. Zuerst waren alle vor dem lasziven, dummen und treulosen Berengar auf der Hut, dann vor dem häresieverdächtigen Cellerar und schließlich vor dem ungeliebten und vielbeneideten Bibliothekar. Nun wissen sie nicht mehr, vor wem sie auf der Hut sein sollen, sie brauchen dringend einen Bösewicht oder Sündenbock, und jeder verdächtigt den anderen. Einige haben Angst, wie du zum Beispiel, andere haben beschlossen, jemandem Angst zu machen. Alle seid ihr entschieden zu aufgeregt. Adson, schau immer wieder mal nach dem Pferdestall. Ich gehe jetzt, um mich ein Stündchen hinzulegen.« Ich hätte mich wundern sollen: Sich ein Stündchen hinzulegen, wenn einem nur noch wenige Stunden bleiben, das schien nicht gerade die klügste Entscheidung zu sein. Doch inzwischen kannte ich meinen Meister: Je entspannter sein Körper war, desto fieberhafter arbeitete sein Geist. Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 282 SECHSTER TAG VON VESPER BIS KOMPLET Worin in kurzen Worten von langen Stunden der Wirrnis berichtet wird. Es fällt mir schwer zu berichten, was in den folgenden Stunden geschah. William war fort. Ich trieb mich in der Nähe des Pferdestalles herum, ohne jedoch etwas Außergewöhnliches zu bemerken. Die Knechte versorgten die Tiere, die etwas unruhig waren wegen des starken Windes, aber sonst war alles ruhig. Ich ging zum Vespergottesdienst. Alle saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen, doch der Abt stellte fest, daß Jorge fehlte. Mit einer Handbewegung hieß er die Mönche warten. Benno solle den Fehlenden suchen. Benno war nicht da. Jemand meinte, er sei wohl gerade dabei, das Skriptorium für die nächtliche Schließung herzurichten. Der Abt erwiderte ärgerlich, es sei doch ausdrücklich festgelegt worden, daß Benno nichts zu verschließen habe, da er die Regeln nicht kenne. Aymarus erhob sich: »Wenn Eure Väterlichkeit erlaubt, gehe ich ihn holen . . .« »Niemand hat dich darum gebeten!« fuhr der Abt ihn schroff an, und Aymarus setzte sich wieder, nicht ohne Pacificus einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Der Abt rief Nicolas, doch der war auch nicht da. Etliche erinnerten ihn daran, daß Nicolas vom Vespergottesdienst dispensiert war, weil er zu dieser Stunde das Abendmahl vorbereiten mußte. Abbo tat eine ungehaltene Geste, sichtlich verärgert, daß alle sehen konnten, wie nervös er war. »Ich will Jorge hier haben!« rief er gereizt. »Man gehe ihn suchen! Geh du!« befahl er dem Novizenmeister. Jemand wies ihn daraufhin, daß auch Alinardus fehlte. »Das weiß ich«, schnaubte der Abt. »Es geht ihm nicht gut.« Ich saß hinter Petrus von Sant'Albano und hörte, wie er leise, in einem italienischen Dialekt, den ich halbwegs verstand, zu seinem Nachbarn Gunzo von Nola sagte: »Das glaube ich ihm aufs Wort. Vorhin nach dem Gespräch war der arme Alte ganz durcheinander. Abbo verhält sich wie die Hure von Avignon!« Die Novizen wurden zunehmend unruhig, sie spürten mit der Feinfühligkeit unwissender Kinder die Spannung, die sich im Chor verbreitete, ganz wie auch ich sie spürte. Es vergingen ein paar lange Augenblicke betretenen Schweigens. Dann befahl der Abt, einige Psalmen zu singen, und nannte aufs Geratewohl drei, die aber nicht in der Regel für Vesper vorgesehen waren. Alle blickten einander an, dann setzten sie sich zurecht und begannen zu beten. Schließlich kam der Novizenmeister zurück, gefolgt von Benno, der gesenkten Hauptes seinen Platz einnahm. Jorge war weder im Skriptorium noch in seiner Zelle zu finden gewesen. Der Abt befahl, mit dem Gottesdienst zu beginnen. Als er zu Ende war und die Mönche ins Refektorium strömten, ging ich zu William, um ihn zu holen. Er lag lang ausgestreckt, bekleidet und reglos, auf seiner Matte. Er sagte, er habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen sei. Ich erzählte ihm kurz, was geschehen war. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Auf der Schwelle zum Refektorium trafen wir Nicolas. Vor zwei Stunden hatte er Jorge zum Abt geführt. William fragte ihn, ob der Alte sofort hineingegangen sei. Nein, sagte Nicolas, er habe lange vor der Tür warten müssen, da Alinardus und Aymarus noch dringewesen seien. Dann sei Jorge hineingegangen und eine Weile dringeblieben, während er, Nicolas, draußen auf ihn gewartet habe, und anschließend habe sich Jorge von ihm in die Kirche bringen lassen, die um diese Zeit, eine Stunde vor Vesper, noch ganz leer gewesen sei. Der Abt erschien und sah uns mit Nicolas reden. »Bruder William, fahndet Ihr immer noch?« fragte er, bat jedoch meinen Meister wie üblich an seinen erhöhten Tisch. Die Gastlichkeit der Benediktiner ist heilig. Das Mahl verlief schweigsamer als gewöhnlich und in gedrückter Stimmung. Abbo stocherte lustlos in seinem Teller herum, sichtlich von trüben Gedanken geplagt. Am Ende mahnte er alle, sich rasch zur Komplet zu begeben. Alinardus und Jorge fehlten noch immer. Flüsternd zeigten die Mönche einander den leeren Platz des Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 283 Blinden. Nach dem Schlußgebet forderte der Abt die versammelten Mönche auf, ein besonderes Gebet für das Heil ihres Mitbruders Jorge von Burgos zu sprechen. Er ließ offen, ob er das leibliche oder das seelische Heil des Vermißten meinte, und alle begriffen, daß sich ein neues Unheil über dieser geschlagenen Gemeinde zusammenbraute. Danach befahl der Abt allen, sofort in ihre Zellen zu gehen. Niemand, sagte er und betonte das Wort mit großem Nachdruck, niemand dürfe noch aufbleiben und sich außerhalb des Dormitoriums bewegen! Als erste strömten die verängstigten Novizen hinaus, gesenkten Kopfes, die Kapuzen übergezogen, ohne das übliche leise Getuschel, Gezische, Gelächter und heimliche Geknuffe, mit dem sie einander sonst zu necken pflegten (denn Novizen sind, wiewohl angehende Mönche, im Grunde immer noch Kinder, und trotz der Rügen ihrer gestrengen Meister benehmen sie sich, ihrem zarten Alter gemäß, oft kindisch). Als die Erwachsenen aus der Kirche gingen, mischte ich mich unauffällig unter die Gruppe derer, die ich längst als »die Italiener« zu betrachten pflegte. Pacificus raunte gerade zu Aymarus: »Glaubst du, daß Abbo wirklich nicht weiß, wo Jorge steckt?« Und Aymarus raunte zurück: »Wer weiß, vielleicht weiß er es sehr genau, vielleicht weiß er sogar, daß Jorge von dort, wo er steckt, niemals wiederkehren wird . . . Vielleicht hat der Alte zuviel gewollt, und nun hat Abbo genug von ihm . . .» Während William und ich so taten, als ob wir brav ins Pilgerhaus gingen, sahen wir, wie der Abt durch die noch unverschlossene Pforte des Refektoriums ins Aedificium schlüpfte. William wartete eine Weile und horchte. Dann, als sich weit und breit nichts mehr rührte, winkte er mir. Rasch eilten wir über den leeren Hof zurück in die Kirche. Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 284 SECHSTER TAG NACH KOMPLET Worin William sozusagen durch puren Zufall entdeckt, wie man ins Finis Africae eindringt. Wir schmiegten uns wie zwei finstere Meuchelmörder nahe dem Hauptportal an eine Säule, von wo aus wir gut die linke Seitenkapelle mit dem Schädelaltar beobachten konnten. »Abbo ist ins Aedificium gegangen, um es für die Nacht zu verschließen«, flüsterte William. »Wenn er die Pforten von innen verriegelt hat, kann er nur durchs Ossarium herauskommen.« »Und dann?« »Dann werden wir sehen, was er tut.« Wir sahen es leider nicht. Nach einer vollen Stunde war Abbo immer noch nicht erschienen. Er könnte ins Finis Africae gegangen sein, meinte ich. Schon möglich, sagte mein Meister. Bereit, eine ganze Reihe von Hypothesen aufzustellen, äußerte ich die Vermutung, er sei vielleicht noch einmal durchs Refektorium hinausgegangen, um Jorge zu suchen. Auch das sei möglich, sagte mein Meister. »Vielleicht ist Jorge schon tot«, spekulierte ich weiter. »Vielleicht ist er im Aedificium und tötet gerade den Abt. Vielleicht sind beide woanders hinausgegangen, und ein Dritter lauert ihnen jetzt gerade irgendwo auf. Was führen die Italiener im Schilde? Und warum war Benno vorhin so verängstigt? Ist seine Angst womöglich nur eine Maske, die er sich aufgesetzt hat, um uns zu täuschen? Warum hat er sich während des Vespergottesdienstes im Skriptorium zu schaffen gemacht, wo er doch, weder wußte, wie man es schließt, noch wie man es dann verläßt? Wollte er etwa das Labyrinth erkunden?« »All das ist möglich«, sagte William. »Aber nur eins davon ist geschehen oder wird geschehen oder geschieht gerade. Und in jedem Falle schenkt uns Gottes Barmherzigkeit jetzt eine schöne Gewißheit.« »Welche?« »Daß Bruder William von Baskerville, der inzwischen alles begriffen zu haben glaubt, leider noch immer nicht weiß, wie man ins Finis Africae eindringt. Zu den Pferden, Adson, zu den Pferden!« »Und wenn uns der Abt begegnet?« »Tun wir, als wären wir zwei Gespenster.« Keine sehr praktikable Lösung, so schien mir, doch ich schwieg. William wurde allmählich nervös. Wir verließen die Kirche durchs Nordportal und gingen über den Friedhof, wo heftige Windböen durch die Bäume heulten und ich zum himmlischen Vater flehte, er möge uns nicht zwei Gespenstern begegnen lassen, gab es doch in dieser Nacht keinen Mangel an friedlosen Seelen. Wir erreichten den Stall und hörten die Pferde unruhig schnauben wegen des Aufruhrs der Elemente. Am Haupttor des flachen, langgestreckten Gebäudes war in Brusthöhe ein Metallgitter, über welches man zu den Tieren hineinsehen konnte. Wir gewahrten im Dunkeln die Konturen der Pferde, und ich erkannte den Rappen Brunellus, denn er war der erste links. Das dritte Pferd in der Reihe hob den Kopf, als es unsere Anwesenheit bemerkte, und wieherte kurz. Ich mußte lachen. »Tertius equi«, sagte ich vor mich hin. »Was?« fragte William. »Nichts, mir ist nur gerade der arme Salvatore eingefallen. Er wollte mit diesem Pferd was weiß ich für einen verrückten Zauber anstellen, und er bezeichnete es in seinem komischen Küchenlatein als tertius equi . . . Das wäre das u . . .« »Das u?« fragte William, der meinem Geplapper ohne besondere Aufmerksamkeit zugehört hatte. »Ja, weil tertius equi nicht ›das dritte Pferde‹ heißen würde, sondern ›der Dritte von Pferde‹, und der dritte Buchstabe von equus ist das u. Aber das ist bloß eine Kinderei . . .« William starrte mich an, und mir schien, soweit ich's im Dunkeln sehen konnte, als ob sich seine Züge erhellten. »Gott segne dich, Adson!« rief er aus. »Natürlich, suppositio materialis, der Satz ist de dicto aufzufassen und nicht de re . . . Was war ich doch blöde!« Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn, Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 285 daß es klatschte und ich schon dachte, er hätte sich wehgetan. »Mein guter Junge, zum zweiten Mal spricht heute die Wahrheit aus deinem Munde, zuerst im Traum und jetzt im Wachen! Rasch, lauf in deine Zelle und hol die Lampen! Laß dich nicht sehen und komm gleich zurück zu mir in die Kirche! Los, frag nicht weiter, mach schnell!« Ich rannte los, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Die Lampen waren unter meiner Matratze, beide wohlgefüllt, denn ich hatte beizeiten vorgesorgt. Zündzeug trug ich bei mir. Ich drückte die beiden Geräte an mich und hastete in die Kirche. William stand unter dem hohen Dreifuß und studierte das Pergament mit den Aufzeichnungen des Venantius. »Adson«, empfing er mich aufgeregt, »primum et septimum de quatuor heißt nicht ›der Erste und Siebente der Vier‹, sondern ›von der Vier‹, von dem Wort quatuor!« Ich verstand nicht gleich, was er meinte, dann ging es mir auf wie eine Erleuchtung: »Super thronos viginti quatuor! Die Worte aus der Apokalypse! Die Inschrift über dem Spiegel!« »Los, beeilen wir uns!« drängte William. »Vielleicht können wir jemandem noch das Leben retten!« »Wem?« fragte ich, während er bereits die Schädel abtastete, um das Ossarium zu öffnen. »Einem, der es nicht verdient hat«, erwiderte er, und schon eilten wir mit flackernden Lichtern durch den unterirdischen Gang. Wie ich bereits geschildert habe, mußte man am anderen Ende nach ein paar Stufen eine hölzerne Tür aufdrücken und befand sich in der Küche hinter dem Kamin, direkt unter der Wendeltreppe zum Skriptorium. Genau als wir diese Tür nun öffnen wollten, hörten wir zu unserer Linken ein dumpfes Klopfen. Es kam aus der Mauer neben der Tür, wo die Reihe der Nischen mit den Schädeln und Knochen endete. Anstelle der letzten Nische war eine Wand aus großen quadratischen Blöcken um einen alten Grabstein mit eingeritzten, verwitterten Monogrammen. Das Klopfen und Pochen kam, wie es schien, von dahinter oder darüber, es erklang bald neben uns, bald über unseren Köpfen. Wäre dergleichen in der ersten Nacht geschehen, ich hätte sofort an die toten Mönche gedacht. Inzwischen erwartete ich mir Schlimmeres von den lebenden Mönchen. »Wer mag das sein?« fragte ich beklommen. William drückte die Tür auf und trat hinter den Kamin. Das Klopfen war weiter zu hören, es kam jetzt aus der Wand neben der Wendeltreppe, als säße jemand in der Mauer gefangen, beziehungsweise in dem engen Raum, der sich vermutlich zwischen der Küchenwand und der Außenmauer des Ostturms befand. »Da ist jemand eingeschlossen«, sagte William. »Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob es in diesem Bauwerk voller Geheimgänge nicht noch einen zweiten Zugang zum Finis Africae gibt. Es gibt einen, wie du siehst: Im Ossarium öffnet man kurz vor der Küche eine verborgene Tür in der Wand und gelangt über eine zweite Treppe parallel zu dieser direkt nach oben in den zugemauerten Raum.« »Und wer steckt jetzt hier drin?« »Der andere. Der eine sitzt oben im Finis Africae, der andere wollte zu ihm hinauf, aber anscheinend hat der oben einen Mechanismus betätigt, mit dem man beide Türen blockieren kann, und nun sitzt der Besucher in der Falle. Und erstickt bald, denn vermutlich gibt es in dem engen Schlauch nicht viel Luft . . .« »Aber wer ist es? Retten wir ihn!« »Wer es ist, werden wir gleich erfahren. Und retten können wir ihn nur von oben, denn hier wissen wir nicht, wie man den Sperrmechanismus löst. Also rasch hinauf!« In Windeseile waren wir im Skriptorium und kurz darauf im Labyrinth, wo wir rasch zum Südturm vordrangen. Gleichwohl mußte ich mehr als einmal meinen Impetus zügeln, denn der heftige Wind, der in dieser Nacht durch die Mauerschlitze eindrang, staute sich in den verwinkelten Gängen, strich seufzend durch die Räume, bewegte die losen Blätter auf den Tischen, und immer wieder mußte ich schützend die Hand über meine Flamme halten. Dann standen wir vor dem Spiegel, diesmal wohlvorbereitet auf die entstellenden Abbilder unser selbst, mit denen er uns empfing. Wir hoben die Lampen und leuchteten auf die Inschrift über dem Rahmen: SUPER THRONOS VIGINTI QUATUOR . . . In der Tat, jetzt war das Rätsel gelöst: Das Wort QUATOUR hat sieben Buchstaben, wir mußten also das Q und das R bewegen. Ich brannte darauf, es unverzüglich zu tun, und stellte die Lampe auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, aber so unachtsam, daß die Flamme den Einband eines dort liegenden Buches umzüngelte. Der Name der Rose – Sechster Tag 286 »Paß auf, du Tölpel!« schrie William und löschte die Flamme. »Willst du die Bibliothek in Brand stecken?« Ich entschuldigte mich und machte Anstalten, meine Lampe wieder anzuzünden, doch er unterbrach mich: »Laß nur, meine genügt. Nimm sie und leuchte mir, für dich ist die Inschrift zu hoch. Rasch!« »Und wenn da drin ein Bewaffneter sitzt?« fragte ich, während sich William auf die Zehenspitzen erhob, um nach den schicksalsträchtigen Lettern der apokalyptischen Worte zu tasten. »Halt das Licht höher, zum Teufel! Und hab keine Angst, Gott ist mit uns!« antwortete William recht inkohärent. Seine Finger berührten das Q von QUATUOR, und ich, der ich einige Schritte hinter ihm stand, konnte besser sehen, was er tat. Die Lettern waren, wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ziemlich tief in die Mauer eingeschnitten, und die des Wortes QUATUOR hatten vermutlich einen Metallrahmen, der sich mit einem sinnreichen Mechanismus in der Mauer verband, denn als nun das Q eingedrückt wurde, erklang ein metallisches Klicken, und dasselbe geschah, als Williams Finger das R berührten. Der ganze Rahmen des Spiegels erbebte, die gläserne Fläche sprang ein Stück vor. Der Spiegel war eine Tür, die sich links um eine Angel drehte. William schob die Hand in den Spalt, der sich rechts zwischen Rahmen und Mauer aufgetan hatte, und zog. Knirschend öffnete sich die Tür uns entgegen. William glitt durch die Öffnung und ich hinterher, die Lampe hoch über den Kopf erhoben. Zwei Stunden nach Komplet, am Ende des sechsten Tages, im Herzen der Nacht, die den siebenten Tag gebar, betraten wir endlich das Finis Africae. 287